El nuevo dios Dragon
by Alex Hayden
Summary: Llegado el momento, todo Fairy Tail busca pareja, y eso incluye al inigualable Natsu Dragneel, sigue sus aventuras para volverse "El dios del Harem" sin siquiera saberlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, yo aquí con una idea que no he podido sacar de mi mente

Capítulo I: Adiós al Dragón

¿Saben? A veces no está mal ser un mago, es decir, vivías aventuras, le pateabas el trasero a los malos, salvabas princesas y la pasabas genial con tu gremio que eran familia y amigos

El problema está cuando eres un Dragon Slayer, un mago con la magia de Dragón, y lo que es más, no cualquier Dragón, si no que eras el DS de fuego, hijo del Rey dragón de Fuego Igneel: Natsu Dragneel

¿Por qué, se preguntaran? Bueno, porque para empezar, Natsu vivía muchas aventuras, pero todas ellas eran mortales, siempre poniéndose al filo de la muerte por sus amigos y nakamas, luego estaba el hecho de que siempre que le pateaba el trasero a los malos, terminaba destruyendo con ellos buena parte del lugar donde peleaban, y si eso se hacía en una ciudad todo el mundo lo regañaba por "no controlarse", además, siempre que había una chica involucrada en la aventura, como una princesa, esta terminaba enamorada de cualquier otra persona que no fuera el

Lo que nos lleva a tocar un tema en particular, un tema en el cual a él le iba peor que a Ichiya

El amor

Seguramente en este momento estás pensando: ¿Natsu Dragneel, sufriendo por amor? Por dios, él es casi igual de asexual que Luffy, no le interesa para nada el amor o esas cosas, pero estas equivocado, ¿Por qué? Porque indudablemente a todos nos llega ese momento, ese momento en donde quieres tener a alguien para ti, tener una pareja y sentir que es el amor que se forma entre ellos

Pero ESE es el mayor problema para Natsu, porque para empezar, todo el mundo piensa igual que tú, creen que él es asexual o muy infantil para esas cosas, luego está el hecho de que nunca, NADIE ha pensado siguiera en hablar con el sobre ese tema, Igneel desapareció, dejando muchas cosas de los Dragons Slayers sin explicar y entre ellas, ese tema, Gildars, su figura de admiración y algo parecido a un tío o padrino nunca estaba y cuando lo hacía, jamás tocaban ese tema, porque él pensaba igual que todos, además, era un pervertido; siguiente era Makarov, pero al ver la actitud del joven, nunca creyó tener que hablar con el cómo lo había hecho con todos los miembros varones del gremio que habían estado ahí desde pequeños (Gray, Elfman, Laxus, etc)

Así que eso nos lleva a la situación actual de Natsu, él sabe que todas las chicas del gremio son bombones, no por nada tendían a salir en la portada de Sorcerer Magazine y se ha sentido atraído más de una vez por alguna de ellas, en especial por Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane o Erza, pero, simplemente no sabía cómo acercárseles, que decirles, como actuar…porque nunca nadie le dijo como, por lo que el actuaba como siempre, las protegía, las ayudaba y demás, siempre ahí para ellas

Ayudaba a Mira siempre que podía con las cosas para el gremio, Iba de misión con Lucy para que ella obtuviera dinero para la renta de su departamento, intentaba acercarse a Erza peleando con ella, y siempre escuchaba y aconsejaba a Lissana cuando ella tenía un problema

Pero el problema vino cuando eso no sirvió

…

Natsu iba caminando rumbo al gremio, era un día como cualquier otro, desde que toda la batalla de contra los Dragones había terminado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad…bueno, quizá no todo

Desde hacía unos días, casi todas las chicas del Gremio habían decidido "madurar" ya que habían estado muy cerca de la muerte durante ese último acontecimiento, todas llegaron a la conclusión de que debían de conseguir ya una pareja

Obvio que algunas parejas ya estaban predispuestas, como era el caso de Gajeel y Levy o incluso Gray y Juvia, que tras las palabras de su padre, había decidido darse una oportunidad con la maga de agua, la cual estaba encantada

Y era eso lo que le llevaba a pensar que quizá, tan solo quizá, él tendría suerte por fin con alguna de sus compañeras

¿O quizá no?

-Hola Mira-saludo sonriente como siempre el pelirrosa, llegando por la parte trasera del gremio sabiendo que ese día llegaban las provisiones para la semana, y estaba ahí para ayudar a la "Demonio"

-Hola Natsu-contesto sonriendo como siempre la maga, antes de decir-lo siento, pero hoy no es necesario que me ayudes, Laxus se ofreció a hacerlo-le dijo sin perder su sonrisa, lo cual le impidió ver como la sonrisa de Natsu disminuía un poco

-oh…¿es asi?-pregunto aparentando no acongojarse, todos sabían que la Strauss mayor tenía un flechazo por le DS de rayo, aun cuando a este nunca la ayudaba ni nada-está bien, nos vemos-se despidió dando la vuelta, sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar la voz del nieto de Makarov quejarse

-Maldita sea, si Natsu siempre te ayuda ¿Por qué me hiciste a mí ayudarte?

-porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo Laxus…-fue la respuesta de la peliblanca, sin embargo, Natsu no escucho más y se fue para entrar al gremio por la entrada principal

-¡Buenos días a todos!-saludo con su alegría de siempre, sin embargo, para alguien que lo conociera realmente bien, como su padre, Gildars o Makarov, hubiera escuchado una nota de tristeza tras su saludo

-Buenos días Natsu-saludaron casi todos de vuelta

Así, el DS avanzo hasta la barra donde se encontraba una rubia que charlaba muy animada con Levy

-¡Ey Luce!-saludo con su habitual entusiasmo a llegar junto a su compañera de equipo-¿lista para una misión?

-Ah, hola Natsu-saludo de vuelta la rubia mientras lo veía, antes de juntar las palmas en un gesto de disculpa-lo lamento, pero hoy no puedo, me quede de ver con un Ryuzuki-kun para cenar-le dijo con una sonrisa

Ya que desde hacía unas semanas, la rubia había llegado a comentar alegremente que había conocido a un chico que resulto ser vocalista de una banda muy conocida rock (excepto para el gremio entero al parecer, pero cuando peleas por salvar a la humanidad, no tienes tiempo de enterarte de lo que ocurre en el mundo de la farándula)

-oh, claro…será en otra ocasión o así…-respondió de inmediato el pelirrosa, sin aparentar que se sentía triste-¿y Erza?-pregunto mirando alrededor, buscando a la pelirroja

-Fue a encontrarse con Jellal para hablar sobre no sé qué cosas, no regresara hasta pasado mañana-contesto la rubia mientras se ponía de pie-oye Lisana ¿ya nos vamos? Tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche-llamo a la Strauss menor que estaba platicando con Cana

-oh cierto…-se disculpó la peliblanca-nos vemos Cana-se despidió mientras la castaña hacia un gesto con su mano y agarraba un barril de cerveza cercano

-¿Llevaras a Lisana contigo?-no pudo evitar preguntar el pelirrosa, mirando a su amiga de la infancia acercarse a ellos

-claro, me pidió que le presentara a alguien y Ryuzuki-kun me comento de un amigo suyo, Kaito, que está interesado en conocerla, así que tendremos una cita doble-contesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras veía a su amigo sonreír como siempre

Bueno, ya está, denle un Oscar por mejor actor a Natsu, nadie es capaz de sonreír así mientras por dentro siente algo romperse, ahí se iban sus esperanzas de amor

-ok, nos vemos…-les dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba a la salida

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No escogerás una misión?-pregunto Lisana mirando al chico alejarse

-no, hoy no, esperare a que Happy vuelva de su visita a los Exceeds para hacer una…supongo que iré al lago a pescar-le contesto sin siquiera regresar a mirarlas

-…que raro…¿has notado que Natsu se ha comportado extraño últimamente?-pregunto Lucy a la peliblanca en cuando el DS salió del gremio

-no, en realidad no-contesto de inmediato la chica-además, es Natsu, seguramente está pensando en Igneel o algo así ¿nos vamos?

-Claro-respondió la maga estelar antes de irse con la chica a su casa

Lo que no sabía nadie, es que alguien había visto y oído todo lo que sucedía; Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, como siempre, le aburría estar sola en la isla Tenrou y visitaba el gremio para ver como seguían sus miembros, sin embargo, desde hacía unos días ella se había percatado del comportamiento irregular del Hijo de Igneel, asi que había estado siguiéndolo para saber que tenía, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que el chico estaba buscando pareja, y ninguna persona, ni siquiera el propio Natsu se daba cuenta, y lo que era peor, todas y cada una de las chicas del gremio se aprovechaban de el cuándo su "interés romántico" no estaba con ellas

Flash Back:

La primera maestra había seguido a Natsu que salía a pasear y a comprar algunas cosas para su casa cuando

-¡Natsu!-llamo la voz de Mirajane que se acercaba sonriendo como siempre

-Hola Mira ¿sucede algo?-pregunto atento como siempre el DS de fuego

-sí, lo que pasa es que Laxus prometió acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para el gremio, pero no llego ¿te importaría ayudarme tu?

-¡claro!-acepto de inmediato el chico, mientras la fantasma quería asesinar a la peliblanca por usar a Natsu como plan de emergencia

Fin del flach back

-¿Maestra Mavis, que hace aquí?-pregunto una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos

-oh, hola Makarov-chan-saludo juguetonamente-solo venía a ver cómo les iba

En efecto, se trataba del Maestro Makarov, que iba a su oficina cuando noto a la "hada" sentada en el barandal del segundo piso viendo a todos los miembros del gremio, que como era de suponerse, no la notaban

-Muy bien, después de todo lo que ha pasado, muchos de mis niños han decidido madurar y no podría estar más contento por eso…siempre es bueno ver cómo crecen las nuevas generaciones…aun que me hagan sentir viejo….¿no lo cree?-contesto el pequeño mago santo con una sonrisa

-si…tiene razón tercero…-comento mirando la puerta por donde había visto salir al pelirrosa-por cierto ¿todos los chicos tienen pareja?-pregunto casualmente, planeando ya como obtener las respuestas que buscaba

-no, hay algunos que no, mi nieto Laxus aún no encuentra alguien que le llame la atención, ya que no le gusta Mira y Elfman sigue intentando conquistar a Evergreen aun que es algo torpe para hacerlo

-oh….¿y el hijo de Igneel?-pregunto casualmente, sin dejar que nada de ella (expresión corporal, mirada, etc) demostrara su repentina ansiedad

-¿Natsu?-pregunto confundido el padre de Ivan-no, él ni siquiera sabe que es eso, es aún demasiado infantil-contesto de inmediato, sonriendo como si la simple idea le hiciera gracia-ni siquiera he tenido "la charla" con él, porque es imposible que piense en esas cosas

La primera maestra apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior disimuladamente ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos todos?

-Claro…jaja ¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir?-siguió el juego sonriendo-bueno, ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver tercero…nos veremos en otra ocasión-y tras esas palabras simplemente se esfumo del lugar, dejando a un confundido Makarov que tras unos segundos se fue a su oficina dejando de lado el asunto

…

Natsu suspiro otra vez pero ese sentimiento de vacío no se fue

Se sentía tan desanimado que simplemente quería llegar a su casa y tumbarse en su cama, sin importarle que ni siquiera había pasado de medio día

Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa su desarrollado olfato noto un aroma familiar pero que no reconoció, por lo que con cautela, abrió la puerta de su casa solo para encontrarse con una persona que no creyó volver a ver

-¿maestra Mavis?-pregunto al reconocer a la primera maestra sentada en su cama, viéndolo con una sonrisa tranquila

-Hola hijo de Igneel-saludo la difunta sonriendo ante la mueca desencajada del pelirrosa, sin duda era lindo-"….si tan solo estuviera viva"

-¿Qué sucede primera?-cuestiono el chico entrando en su casa

-oh…bueno, quiero hablar contigo…-fue la respuesta de la rubia, que lo miro seriamente

….

Era muy temprano aquella mañana en Magnolia, sin embargo, se podía ver a un chico de melena rosa caminar tranquilamente entre las calles de la ciudad rumbo a un lugar en específico, frente al cual se detuvo

El gremio de Fairy Tail

Lo observo por unos segundos, la puerta aún estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que Mirajane aún no llegaba y eso lo hizo sonreír, justo como se planeó todo, abrió las puertas con cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido, y las cerro despacio luego de entrar

El lugar estaba desierto

Justo como quería

Avanzo hasta el tablero de misiones, en el cual una pequeña hada rubia apareció sentada en el marco con una sonrisa

-¿listo?-le pregunto en un tono muy bajo, pese a no haber nadie en el gremio, mientras le tendía un papel con algo impreso

-por supuesto…-contesto el DS, tomando lo que la primera maestra le daba, subió hasta la oficina de Makarov y se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiro hondo y toco

Nadie contesto

Toco de nuevo, con más fuerza y el sonido de alguien despertarse y caminar enfurruñado a la puerta fue lo único que se escuchó en el gremio entero

-¡¿Quién rayos me despierta a estas horas?!-pregunto molesto Makarov en cuando abrió la puerta, ante de reparar en su "hijo" –oh, Natsu…¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto curioso, mirando al chico frente a él, que como siempre estaba sonriendo

-no abuelo, no pasa nada, solo vine a avisarte que me voy de misión-contesto el ojiverde, mientras le mostraba el papel en su mano, pero sin dejar ver que decía en el

-¿pero no es muy temprano?…Mira aun no llega y ella lleva el registro de misiones, espérala y luego te vas-le dijo el tercer maestro antes de bostezar

-lo siento viejo, pero quiero regresar antes de que Happy vuelva así que tengo que irme ya…dile a Mira que tome una misión del tablero y ya…-le dijo con calma

-si se trata de eso…ok…¿y de que es la misión?-pregunto el hombre tallándose los ojos

-detendré a unos ladrones en una isla a unas horas de Hargeon-contesto de inmediato

-de acuerdo…nos veremos luego…-contesto aun medio dormido el anciano, haciendo sonreír al joven DS

-claro…cuídate abuelo-se despidió con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a la salida, donde tomo la mochila que había dejado antes de entrar y al levantar la cara se encontró de nuevo con Mavis

-¿salió todo bien?-pregunto seria, mientras sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos de la respuesta

-claro, el abuelo aún estaba medio dormido…jeje-contesto el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar-todo fue como la seda, si nadie sospecha, se darán cuenta hasta esta tarde cuando Happy regrese…

-y para ese entonces ya estaremos en Tenrou, ok, andando-dijo levitando junto al chico que miro sobre su hombro el gremio del que se alejaba

-Nos veremos pronto chicos-se despidió mientras se alejaba

….

Bien, es una idea que he tenido en mente desde hace tiempo, la historia será no tna larga (espero) y será un Harem, desde ahora mismo aviso que habrá Loli, por que sin Loli no hay Harem XD, bueno, díganme que les pareció en un mensaje dándole al botón de review….nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chicos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Too late

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia, y sin que nadie lo supiera, era el mismo día en que Natsu Dragneel había partido sin decírselo a nadie, solo que era más tarde y Lucy despertaba en su habitación, el día anterior la había pasado muy bien en compañía de Ryuzuki, Kaito y Lissana, pasaron una linda tarde donde se divirtieron y conversaron, pero había algo dentro de ella que la tenía intranquila, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, pero no tenía idea de que se trataba, por lo que decidió no hacerle caso y tras arreglarse se dirigió al gremio como siempre, pero algunos pensamientos la asaltaron mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que consideraba su hogar

-"Ayer me la pase genial con Ryuzuki…y Lisana pareció llevarse muy bien con Kaito, jeje, quizá no tarden mucho en empezar a salir…¿me pregunto qué dirá Natsu?"-pensaba para si la rubia-"aunque…ahora que lo pienso, él ha estado bastante raro…casi podría jurar que esta celoso de Ryuzuki…"-lo pensó por unos segundos antes de tener que aguantar la risa para que la gente no la mirara-"jajaja….por favor, eso es absurdo, Natsu es un tonto y un niño en esas cosas, quizá solo es ese sentimiento de los niños que sienten que alejan algo de ellos, como cuando su papá consigue una novia o algo así…supongo que hoy iré de misión con él y hablaremos un poco sobre ese tema…Natsu celoso…por dios…"-se dijo a si misma mientras seguía caminando, y no pudo evitar imaginar un escenario romántico con el DS

Fantasía de Lucy:

Estaban ella y Natsu atrapados en una tormenta de nieve, ambos refugiados en una estrecha cueva donde apenas si cabían ellos y en medio una pequeña fogata encendida por el pelirrosa

-Natsu, no tienes que preocuparte por Ryuzuki, aun si nos hacemos novios, yo seguiré siendo tu compañera de equipo, nunca te abandonaría-le "explicaba amablemente" la rubia al pelirrosa durante su misión

-¿No lo entiendes Lucy?-le pregunto el ojiverde luciendo enfadado, mientras la acorralaba contra una pared juntando sus cuerpos bastante-yo no quiero que seas mi compañera, yo te amo y quiero que seas mía-le confesaba antes de plantarle un apasionado beso y comenzar a recorrerla con sus manos, masajeando cada parte de su cuerpo, recostándola con cuidado mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con su boca…

-Na…Natsu…espera, no podemos hacer esto…-intentaba detenerlo en vano, ya que parecía estarlo disfrutando bastante

-Lucy…-decía el Dragon Slayer sin detener su recorrido-Lucy….Lucy…

-¡LUCY!

Fin de la fantasía de Lucy

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia, tardando en salir de su estupor un par de segundos, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amiga: Levy Mcgarden parada frente a ella con una expresión de molestia

-hola, tierra llamando a Lucy ¿me captas Lucy?-pregunto la peliazul pasando su mano frente a la cara de su amiga

-¿ehh…? Hola Levy-saludo de vuelta la rubia-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono extrañada por la molestia de su amiga

-¿Qué sucede?-repitió la pequeña maga con la ceja alzada-eso debería de preguntártelo yo, llevas 5 minutos parada frente a las puertas del gremio con cara de boba

En ese momento, la maga estelar cayó en cuenta de que su amiga tenía la razón, y estaba frente al gremio parada como si nada desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo

-ah…lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-se disculpó sonriendo algo apenada, mientras pensaba-"por dios Lucy, guarda tu imaginación para cuando escribas, mira que imaginar esa clase de cosas con Natsu…"-se reprendió algo triste-"después de todo…es Natsu"

-bueno, ahora si vamos adentro, me tienes que contar como les fue en su cita a ti y a Lissana-le ordeno la maga de escritura sonriendo

-¿sabes? Creo que te ha empezado a afectar salir con Gajeel…-comento la Heartfilia con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la actitud de su amiga que comenzaba a parecerse a la de su novio

Así, ambas chicas entraron al gremio donde todo lucia como siempre, luego de que Lucy saludara como era su costumbre, se acercaron a la barra donde estaban Lisana, Mira y para sorpresa de las dos recién llegadas, Erza

-¿Erza?-pregunto extrañada Lucy al sentarse junto a ella-¿Qué sucedió? No te esperábamos hasta mañana…

-Si bueno….el estúpido de Jellal se tuvo que ir porque "Ultear y Meredy estaban atacando un gremio oscuro y al parecer necesitaban ayuda"-contesto la aludida mientras tomaba una taza de té junto a su rebanada de pastel

-oh…que mal…-se lamentó Lucy por su amiga, aunque pareciera que no le importaba, todo el mundo sabía de su extraña relación con el mago peliazul

-bueno, dejemos de lado los temas tristes-interrumpió Mirajane con su sonrisa de siempre-mejor hablemos de cómo les fue ayer en su cita doble, Lucy, Lissana-les pidió bastante ansiosa por saber los detalles

Así, las 5 chicas se dispusieron a hablar por un rato sobre lo acontecido, así como de otras mil y un cosas que no vale la pena mencionar

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad:

-we…Wendy yo…yo…-intentaba hablar un sonrojado Romeo frente a una asombrada Dragon Slayer del cielo, mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas-bueno…tu…tú me gustas Wendy-dijo después de armarse de valor suficiente el chico-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Bueno, veamos cómo llegamos aquí

Romeo estaba enamorado de Wendy desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero como cualquier niño de 13 años, aún tenía muchas inseguridades sobre ese tema, hasta que su padre, al verlo tan extraño tuvo que darle "la charla" haciendo ver al joven mago sus sentimientos por la DS del cielo, por lo que ese día había decidido confesársele, llevando un ramo de rosas a su casa, fuera de Fairy Hills, justo donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes en ese momento

-Ro...Romeo-kun…¿es en serio?-pregunto una asombrada hija de Grandine, ella no creyo que aquel chico tuviera esa clase de sentimientos con ella, aun mas considerando que nunca hizo nada para llamar su atención, no como lo había hecho con él, aunque ninguna había dado resultado, sin embargo, por mucho que apreciara al joven, ella seguía enamorada de alguien, sin mencionar el hecho de que seguía siendo 7 años mayor que él, aun cuando (técnicamente) tenían la misma edad, así que cuando vio al joven asentir aun rojo, solo suspiro preparándose para lo que venía a continuación-…yo…yo lo siento, pero a mí me gusta otra persona..-empezó viendo la mueca del mago transformarse en una de tristeza al saber que diría-yo te aprecio mucho, pero no de esa forma, para mi eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que eso cambie entre nosotros…lo lamento mucho…-siguió agachando la mirada

-¿es por Natsu-niisan?-pregunto el chico, apretando los puños, aun con el ramo de rosas en uno, y al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la peliazul, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado que las lágrimas no salieran-…bueno, lo siento si te incomode…nos veremos después Wendy…-dijo antes de salir corriendo, dejando a la pobre maga del cielo sintiéndose mal consigo misma, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, comenzó a caminar hasta el gremio, pensando en si había hecho lo correcto y deseando que Charle regresara pronto para hablar con ella, ya que necesitaba una persona que la escuchara

No tardó mucho en llegar la gremio, donde sin decir ni una palabra a nadie se acercó a la barra donde las magas seguían hablando desde hacía rato

Al verla acercarse tan triste, Mira fue la primera en hablar

-Wendy-chan…¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto haciendo que todas las chicas se percataran del estado de animo de la más pequeña

-¿Wendy-chan, paso algo malo?-cuestiono Lisana a la pequeña, que se mantuvo callada debatiendo internamente si hablar del tema con ellas, no es que no les tuviera confianza, eran sus amigas, pero en ese tema ellas eran…

-¿Quién te hizo algo? Lo iré a castrar en este mismo instante-fue el turno de hablar de Erza mientras se levantaba de su asiento con una expresión asesina

-No Erza-san, si debe de castigar a alguien es a mi…-la detuvo la DS con una expresión triste

-¿Qué sucedió Wendy?-pregunto en esta ocasión Lucy, casi actuando como una hermana mayor con la hija de la dragona del Cielo

La pequeña suspiro y luego de meditarlo unos segundos procedió a contar lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos saltándose la parte de Romeo mencionando a la persona que le gustaba y en cuando termino se mantuvo callada esperando a lo que le dijeran las demás chicas

Estas por su parte, tenían diferentes pensamientos sobre ese hecho

-"ahí va la pareja más pequeña del gremio"-pensaba con cierta lastima la Strauss mayor

-"¿es enserio? Yo tarde semanas en convencer a Gajeel y ella rechaza a Romeo…esto no es para nada justo"-eran los pensamientos de la otra peliazul novia del DS de hierro

-"maldita sea…Jellal que se la pasa dándome excusas…y Wendy rechaza a los chicos por capricho…"-eran los pensamientos de Erza que estaba roja como siempre al hablar de esos temas

-"ok la entiendo…pero…¿de quién está enamorada?"-se preguntaba Lisana luego de oírla

-"Bueno, la comprendo perfectamente, yo rechace a muchos chicos esperando una oportunidad con Natsu…"-fueron los pensamientos de Lucy que sonreía con lastima

-Bueno Wendy…la verdad creo que exageraste al Rechazar a Romeo…-empezó Mirajane con calma, intentando arreglar las cosas como "La doctora corazón" del gremio

-Es decir, al parecer el de verdad te quiere…-intento cooperar Levy, algo molesta por la suerte de la chica

-Así que creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad…-fue el turno de la Titania que seguía roja como siempre, sintiendo algo de envidia por la joven

- ya que a lo mejor y descubrirás que te gusta a ti también-continuo la Strauss menor con tranquilidad, pensando en el chico que había conocido el día anterior

-solo que no te habías dado cuenta por estar obsesionada con la persona que crees que te gusta-termino Lucy

-Sí, lo sé…-contesto la única mujer Dragon Slayer algo triste, haciendo que Mirajane y las chicas sonrieran imperceptiblemente al pensar que la habían convencido-pero Grandine siempre me dijo que hiciera siempre lo que mi corazón me dijera, no creo que sea justo que salga con Romeo-kun si no me siento de esa manera con él, ósea, lo quiero y me agrada, pero no me atrae como pareja, sé que es prácticamente imposible que la persona que me gusta se fije en mí, pero prefiero seguir intentando y esperar hasta el día en que él me diga que simplemente no quiere nada conmigo, en lugar de huir con una persona que no quiero…no es lo que Grandine querría que hiciera…-dijo seriamente la chica, que había mirado el suelo mientras apretaba su vestido en sus manos, antes de levantar la vista para encarar a unas asombradas magas-así que no pienso rendirme con Natsu-san…por lo menos no aun-les aseguro con una sonrisa

Por su parte, las magas ahí presentes estaban en completo Shock ante las palabras de la joven, por una parte, por saber de quién estaba enamorada la chica, y por otro lado, al sentirse completamente mal por haber pensado en convencerla para salir con Romeo cuando la chica no lo veía de esa forma, además de que sus palabras habían afectado en más de una forma a un par de magas muy cercanas al DS de fuego y les había demostrado que al parecer ella era más madura que todas en ese tema

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Charle me dijo que regresaría en la tarde y me vería en la casa, así que nos vemos-se despidió aun avergonzada por haber dicho aquello, salió del gremio dejando a un cuarteto de magas aun en trance

Duraron así varios minutos, cada una hundida en sus pensamientos y reproches antes de que Lucy hablara rompiendo el silencio

-Rayos….me siento como una mala persona…-comento agachando la mirada, mientras tomaba su vaso con agua y lo miraba como si de lo más interesante del mundo se tratara-y no puedo evitar sentir que hice algo malo…

El resto de las chicas se mantuvieron calladas, sin duda dándole la razón

-Creo que…quizá hemos estado haciendo algo mal, sin siquiera darnos cuenta…y que Wendy es más madura que nosotras…-fue la aportación de la peliblanca amiga de la infancia de Natsu-aunque…nunca creí que a ella le gustara el…es decir…Natsu es…Natsu…el…-intento seguir, pero la culpa la carcomía por dentro y no hallaba las palabras para decirlo

-Hicimos algo horrible…queríamos que Wendy hiciera lo que nosotras queríamos…sin pensar en lo que ella sentía…por favor, alguien golpéeme…-pidió la Titania con la cabeza agachada de remordimiento

-Creo que exagere…quería que Wendy y Romeo salieran solo porque eran los más pequeños del gremio….-decía para sí misma la chica detrás de la barra, claramente afectada-"me pregunto…¿en qué más me equivoque?"-pensó para sí mientras tenía la vista en el suelo

-…ella tiene razón, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos…-acepto la maga de escritura de manera triste-nos dejamos llevar por nuestra envidia y queríamos que hiciera algo que no era correcto….por suerte ella es más fuerte que nosotras…-comento mirando su jugo con tristeza, sintiéndose mal por dentro y sitiándose aun peor de ver la cara de tristeza e su mejor amiga, ya que sabía que ella había hecho justamente lo que Wendy se negó a hacer y todo por su culpa, ya que ella había sido la que la convenció de dejar de esperar al DS de fuego-Lucy…yo…-intento disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, mostrando a un Happy totalmente alterado y llorando que volaba a toda velocidad

-¡Todos….Natsu ha desaparecido!-exclamo entre llanto, alertando a todos en el gremio que se había detenido de lo que hacían tras el estruendo de la puerta

Gray, que estaba en una mesa conversando con Juvia fue el primero en reaccionar

-¿de qué hablas Happy? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el mago de hielo acercándose al gato volador que estaba llorando en el regazo de una shockeada Lucy que aún no procesaba las palabras del Exceed

-Natsu no está….no está por ningún lado…lo he buscado por toda la ciudad, ¡pero él no está!-gritaba entre llanto el minino azul, alarmando aún más a todos los presentes

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la figura de Makarov se hizo presente enfrente de todos, haciendo que lo miraran, aun en shock

-¡Ey mocosos! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-pregunto molesto el maestro del gremio

-¡Maestro, Natsu no está!-exclamo Lisana claramente muy preocupada

Sin embargo, no recibieron la respuesta esperada del maestro

-oh… ¿así que es eso?-pregunto el anciano con indiferencia-tranquilos todos, él está bien

-¿Cómo puede decir eso maestro?-pregunto algo molesta Erza, al ver la calma del hombre

-Natsu salió esta mañana de misión, vino a verme temprano, antes de que Mira llegara para avisarme….se supone que tenía que regresar antes de que Happy llegara pero parece ser que se retrasó-les dijo calmando a todos, menos a Happy que seguía llorando y a una Mira que tenía un extraño presentimiento en ella

-Maestro-llamo la demonio en cuando todos volvieron a lo que hacían antes de que Happy entrara

-¿Si?-pregunto el pequeño hombre deteniendo su regreso a su oficina y mirando a la chica desde las escaleras

-¿A dónde fue de Misión Natsu?-pregunto curiosa, sabiendo que ella tenía que llevar el control de las misiones realizadas por el gremio

-Me dijo que iba a una isla a unas horas de Hargeon, era una misión de desalojar a unos vándalos que intentaban controlar la isla, nada que Natsu no pueda manejar-le contesto Makarov, sabedor de que todos en el gremio se preocupaban por él, pero al ver la cara de terror que puso la peliblanca, intuyo que algo malo sucedía-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono queriendo saber que de la repentina cara de la maga, pero como respuesta, la Strauss se lanzó como bala detrás de la barra y saco un gran libro, el cual comenzó a hojear rápidamente, ganándose la atención del gremio entero

-Maestro…¿está seguro de que Natsu le dijo que iba a Hargeon?-pregunto la mujer mientras no dejaba de revisar el libro, pasando hojas desde adelante hacia atrás y de regreso, extrañando a muchos, en especial al "equipo Natsu" que no se había despegado de la barra

-Sí, eso me dijo…lo hable con él en la mañana-aseguro el maestro mientras se acercaba a la barra, aun extrañado por la actitud de la peliblanca

-¿Mira…que pasa?-pregunto Erza algo preocupada por la cara de desesperación que ponía la albina mientras no dejaba de revisar el libro

-¿Mira?-la llamo Lucy, al ver que la maga de Take Over pasaba las mismas páginas del libro y luego las regresaba para volverlas a pasar, como si esperara encontrar otra cosa

-¿Hermana?-en esta ocasión Lisana, que se había acercado al ver a su hermana comenzar a actual como loca, intentaba hacerla reaccionar, sin resultado aparente

-¿Hargeon, maestro….seguro que era Hargeon?-dijo levantando al vista por unos segundos

-Si Mira, él dijo que iba a Hargeon….-contesto algo desesperado el hombrecito-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto queriendo saber que le sucedía a su hija

La Maga de clase S solo se limitó a volver a mirar el libro, mientras con voz temblorosa decía:

-No hemos tenido ni un pedido de Hargeon desde hace 2 meses…

El gremio se quedó en silencio unos instantes al oír la declaración de la chica, que claramente había dejado a todos en Shock

-¡Erza, Gray, Lucy…a Hargeon, AHORA!-exclamo el tercer maestro con la mirada sombría

…

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta-comento Mavis mientras miraba una lagrima de comunicación que tenía en su mano, había dejado una detrás del tablero de misiones para poder espiar a gusto al gremio sin que este se diera cuenta, y ahora ya sabía que se habían percatado de la mentira del DS

-Maestra Mavis…solo no entiendo algo…-llamo Natsu que recién terminaba de recuperarse luego del viaje en barco hasta la isla Tenrou-¿Por qué mentí sobre venir aquí?-le pregunto algo confundido-¿no era mejor avisarle al viejo que venía con usted a entrenar? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

La rubia sonrió, sabía que Natsu se lo preguntaría, ya que sabía que él no tenía secretos

-Digamos Hijo de Igneel, que es un castigo para todo el gremio-le dijo con calma

-¿castigo? ¿Qué hicieron?-cuestiono sin entender aun e pelirrosa

-digamos que, han estado muy ocupados como para ver lo bueno que tiene con ellos, así que los estoy haciendo perder algo importante para ver si se dan cuenta…-le explico alzando un dedo al explicar

Oh…ya entiendo…-dijo el ojiverde, asombrando a la primera maestra, que no esperaba que entendiera tan fácil-eh de suponer que lo que sea que le quito al gremio lo trae con usted…¿puedo verlo?-le pidió como un niño pequeño, haciendo que a la hada estratega le resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca

-"¿piensa que les robe un objeto?...bueno eso es mejor por ahora"-pensó la fantasma-eh…no, lo siento, no lo puedes ver…-le contesto haciendo que el chico hiciera un puchero, obligándola a suprimir una sonrisa y las ganas de abrazarlo-pero pasemos a cosas importantes hijo de Igneel…

-Natsu…-la interrumpio el chico, desconcertando un poco a la maga Fairy-soy Natsu, puede decirme así Maestra…

-está bien….pero solo si tú me dices Mavis…Maestra me hace sentir vieja…-le dijo con una sonrisa, que ocultaba a la perfección su sonrojo

-De acuerdo, Mavis-contesto el DS sonriendo como solo el sabia

-bu…bueno, siguiendo con lo que te decía-siguió hablando la rubia, desviando la mirada para no perderse en esa sonrisa-estas aquí por un solo fin…-en ese momento el Dragon Slayer se mostró serio y espero una explicación-eh estado pensando en ello desde que estuviste aquí, durante los exámenes y el ataque de Gremiore Heart…dime, antes de que el nieto de Makarov te diera sus rayos ¿tú ya los habías comido antes?

-Si-contesto el pelirrosa-antes de los exámenes, Laxus aprovecho el festival de Magnolia para hacer un reto con el fin de conseguir ser el nuevo maestro del gremio, pasaron muchas cosas y yo termine enfrentándome a él, durante la pelea, comí sus rayos para incrementar mi magia-explico brevemente el ojiverde, algo curioso por la pregunta

-y dime….aparte de los rayos de un Dragon Slayer de segunda generación…¿Qué otra cosa has comido asi?-interrogo queriendo confirmar su teoría

-Bueno…la primera vez que hice algo así fue cuando comí un pedazo de etherion durante el problema de la torre del cielo y justamente durante el ataque de Gremiore Heart, comí las llamas de ese idiota de Zancrow-en ese momento los ojos de Mavis brillaron por unos segundos, sin duda habiendo llegado a donde planeaba-¿Por qué tanta pregunta maestra?

-quería confirmar lo que sabía…estaba enterada de lo del fuego del God Slayer, pero no sabía que habías comido Etherion…¿Qué sucedió aquella vez?

-Bueno, fue cuando Jellal quería usar a Erza como sacrificio para traer a Zeref, y yo pelee con él, al principio simplemente me apalabraba, así que en un momento de desesperación recordé que la lacrima de Ethrion era energía pura, así que la comí, me intoxique de poder y conseguí acceder al Dragons Force por unos segundos, los suficientes para vencer a Jellal…

Entiendo…y durante tu pelea con Zancrow, llegaste a tu limite y como tus llamas no lo afectaban, quemaste todo tu poder para comer las llamas negras y lo venciste así…¿no?-le conto la rubia que estaba tranquilamente sentada en una piedra, con la lacrima de comunicación guardada e inhabilitada para que no funcionara y lo escucharan en el gremio, el DS asintió -Bien Natsu…. Mi pregunta es…¿Por qué si comiste el fuego del God Slayer….no puedes ocuparlo a voluntad como el rayo del nieto de Makarov?

El silencio reino entre Mago de fuego y Hada, mientras la última disfrutaba la cara desencajada del primero antes de seguir hablando

-Yo entiendo que son magias distintas, pero aun así, técnicamente la magia de Dragon Slayer tuya y la del nieto de Makarov también lo son, tu eres especial Natsu…y quiero que eso te quede claro, no eres como cualquier mago, de hecho ni tu ni los otros dos DS, la hija de Grandine ni el hijo de Metalicana lo son…

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber el pelirrosa, que aún no salía del shock

-Hasta tu sabes que todo ser humano nace con un potencial mágico-explico al Hada-todos tienen una afinidad mágica desde el momento en el que nacen, algunos la desarrollan luego de un suceso traumático-al pelirrosa le vino la imagen de Erza y Mira a la cabeza-a otros se las enseñan-en esa ocasión se trataba de su amigo/rival Gray-pero tú no eres ni uno ni otro…

-claro que si, a mí me enseño Igneel, así que entro en la segunda categoría…-debatió el joven de inmediato

-Podrías pensar eso…-estuvo de acuerdo la Hada sonriendo-pero tienes que recordar que Igneel no es humano…no se supone que una bestia le enseñe su magia a un ser humano, mucho menos se supone que este la asimile….y por si lo pensaste, el Take over de esa familia peliblanca del gremio, es una magia de mimetismo, no aprende, solo imita, en el caso de la mayor y el hombre, ellos asimilaron por completo a un ente, por lo cual pueden usar su magia, pero en tu caso, el Dragón te enseño todo lo que sabes, para ti, tu potencial mágico no se cerró al saber una magia, porque se supone que esa magia no es humana, si fuera humana, hay formas externas de implantarte una segunda magia, de forzar a tu potencial mágico a abrirse, como en el caso de la hija de la maestra de tu amigo (Ultear) ella tenía magia de hielo por predisposición, sin embargo le injertaron al magia de tiempo, tampoco la introdujeron en tu cuerpo a la fuerza, como en el caso del nieto de Makarov, que fue forzado a fusionarse con esa magia cerrándolo de golpe, pero tu….tú la aprendiste, y no se cerró, prueba de ello es que también asimilaste la magia de rayo, también una muestra es que la magia de Etherion es magia pura contenida en un cristal, se supone que no puede ser asimilada por ningún cuerpo ya que la magia pura es por sí misma una magia, si cualquier persona hace lo mismo que tú, moriría, pero aquí estas, luego de haber consumido parte de Etherion, fuego de un God Slayer y el rayo de otro DS, tu potencial para aprender magia es ilimitado…mi única pregunta es…¿Por qué no puedes usar las flamas negras?

Decir que Natsu estaba en shock era como decir que la Wendy de Edolas se parecía a la Wendy de Earthland en cuerpo, una completa mentira; el DS de fuego aún estaba asimilando la información dada por la primera maestra del gremio por lo que no escucho la pregunta de la Hada, y solo reacción cuando la vio acercarse hasta estar frente a el

-Y pienso verlo por mí misma-le susurro estando muy cerca de él, antes de juntar sus frentes yque un resplandor blanco los cubriera a ambos

….

-Bueno, mira que es un placer volverte a ver…Igneel-saludo casualmente la rubia descalza, parada frente a un gran volcán, donde estaba ni más ni menos que el Rey Dragon de Fuego y el padre de Natsu, Igneel

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que supieras que yo estoy aquí….eh Mavis?-contesto Igneel saliendo del volcán y mirando a la Hada que no se intimidaba por la presencia del dragón-o mejor aún….¿por qué no me sorprende que no estés muerta como se supone deberías de estarlo?

-Vamos, Ig-chan, ambos sabemos que la muerte no es un impedimento para mí y mis cosas…-contesto la rubia con una linda sonrisa-bueno, a lo que vine…-dijo de pronto poniéndose seria-quiero que le quites la restricción al fuego del God Slayer y la Lacrima de Etherion

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo les puse restricciones a esas cosas?-contesto como si la cosa no fuera con él el Dragón, sin inmutarse por el sobrenombre de la maga

-por favor Igneel, ya sé que de que va esto, Natsu es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que conlleva el tener más afinidades mágicas…aun si estas usando tu estadía aquí como conducto para que pueda usar su magia DS de fuego y te usas como catalizador para el de rayo, sabes que no estarás siempre aquí, y cuando te vayas necesitara más poder para soportar lo que conlleva ser tu hijo…-le dijo rápidamente la chica

-Je…no por nada eres la humana más inteligente Mavis…dedujiste todo…pero estoy esperando a que cuando salga, use la fuerza de la lacrima para suplantarme como catalizador del rayo ya que para ese entonces el habrá madurado lo suficiente para usar mi magia sin mi…

-Sí, eso lo entiendo Igneel...pero sinceramente creo que estas subestimando a tu hijo-le dijo sin tapujos la chica, molestando al Dragon que resoplo un poco de fuego al oír aquello-oh no te hagas el cabreado conmigo, señorito-le regaño seriamente, causándole un escalofrió al dragón que asintió de inmediato-me refiero a que Natsu es suficientemente hábil…o ¿ya olvidaste el hecho de que tiene su potencial mágico abierto? Puede aprender cualquier magia si se lo propone…y yo tengo un plan, desatas el poder de Etherion y el fuego negro, el Etherion cataliza la magia God Slayer, que se combina fácilmente gracias al catalizador con la Dragon Slayer…y ¿Qué se obtiene? Una magia nunca antes vista….la magia God Dragon Slayer de Fuego que es incluso capaz de mezclarse con la magia de Rayo que Natsu tiene que dominar, incluso si quiere y él se lo propone, estoy segura que podría dominar las magias básicas, como la de equipamiento y Take Over en un nivel básico, todo eso en menos de 6 meses-le conto consiguiendo que el Dragon la mirara en shock

-¿No crees que es mucho?-no pudo evitar preguntar el Dragón algo preocupado por su hijo

-Para nada, si yo lo ayudo a dominar la magia God Slayer, la DS de rayo sería un juego de niños, ya que está un poco acostumbrado a usarla, solo tendría que ejercitarla sin ti usándote te catalizador…

-pero entonces yo ocuparía solo parte de su reserva mágica, lo que sería contraproducente-observo el Dragón rojo

-Podría ser…-concedió la rubia pensativa-a menos que…-en ese momento sus ojos centellaron al haber dado con la respuesta-podrías usarte como potenciador de la Lacrima de Etherion, dándole no solo más facilidad para dominar la God Slayer, si no también sirviendo de soporte para cualquier magia que el desee aprehender…

-Mavis….¿sabes que estas a punto de crear un monstruo?-le pregunto casualmente la bestia mítica-estoy de acuerdo con que Natsu sea fuerte, pero tu estas proponiendo que no solo sea fuerte…

-Yo quiero que sea El MAS fuerte Igneel-contesto de inmediato la maga, sin siquiera molestarse por la forma en que la miraba su escucha-Yo sé que lo que estoy pidiendo es imposible, que técnicamente espero que Natsu se vuelva un dios…pero sinceramente, creo que es el único ser humano sobre la tierra que es capaz de llevar esa carga, además, si las cosas siguen así…no sabremos cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que Zeref libere a sus demonios…y yo sé que tú tienes pensado pelear contra Agnolia como hace siglos…pero, creo que si hacemos esto, Natsu será capaz de pelear contra Agnolia sin ninguna dificultad….

-Ya veo…ya que Agnolia es "El Dios Dragón del Caos" tú quieres volver a Natsu "El Asesino del Dios Dragón" ¿ese es tu plan, no es así?-le pregunto mordazmente

-me descubriste…-acepto la chica agachando la mirada-Sé que Natsu aún es muy joven…pero creo firmemente que él es lo suficientemente fuerte de espíritu como para hacerlo…al igual que tú también odio la idea de dejarle todo a una sola persona, en especial si hablamos de Natsu-kun pero…

-espera, espera, espera…-la detuvo el Dragón con la boca bien abierta de la impresión, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y se maldijera al caer en cuenta de su error-¿Acabas de llamar a mi hijo "Natsu-kun"?

-eh…yo…veras….lo que pasa es que…-intentaba excusarse la Hada, pero aun siendo la maga estratega, no se le ocurría nada para zafarse del asunto

-ja…ja…jajajaja…¡jajajajajaja!-se rio el dragón causando que su escucha se avergonzara enormemente-dios….eso jamas de lo vi venir…no puedo creer que "el Hada estratega" aquella que ha sido capaz de burlar a la muerte se acabara enamorando de alguien como mi hijo…

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste Natsu?-pregunto molesta por las palabras anteriores del dragón la Hada-Él es bueno, lindo, tierno, protector y caballeroso…es un buen partido…

-¿crees que no lo sé?-le corto el rey de fuego con calma-eh estado con él desde siempre, sé que es alguien genial y sin embargo al parecer todas las chicas de su gremio ni siquiera lo miran como pareja…excepto por la hija de Grandine, pero ella es un caso especial por ser también una DS, asi que lo que realmente me sorprende TU te enamoraras de él…pero tienes mi bendición para estar con mi hijo "nuera" jajaja

-Ig-chan ¡TONTO!-le grito la maga roja de la vergüenza antes de ponerse bastante triste-pero…aun si quisiera estar con él y el conmigo…al final de cuentas estoy muerta…no podemos…es imposibe

-quisa podrias pedirle ayuda a la Grandine de la otra dimensión, estoy seguro que ella podría ayudarte, solo tienes que convencerla-opino el Dragon de fuego-bueno, has estado mucho tiempo aquí, es momento de que vuelvas con mi hijo…no le digas que estoy aquí….confio en ti, asi que mañana romperé los sellos de Etherion y la magia GS….cuidalo Mavis…-le pidió seriamente a la chica

-descuida, no podría estar en mejores manos-le aseguro sonriendo la Hada mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar

…

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-pregunto Natsu luego de unos segundos, al ver a la 1ra maestra muy cerca de él

-je…nada, solo entre en ti para mover algunas cosas que bloqueaban el acceso a tu magia…mañana empezara tu entrenamiento…así que por ahora descansa, explora la isla y consigue algo de comer…-le dijo la fantasma con una sonrisa-yo tengo algo que hacer…nos veremos en la noche-se despidió desapareciendo del lugar, claramente pensando visitar a Polyzuka para hablarle de su problema, tal como había aconsejado su "suegro" dejando a un Natsu algo confundido sobre lo que había pasado

…

Bueno, este me tarde más en hacerlo de lo que esperaba, pero aquí esta, díganme que les parecio

Sobre el Harem, pues las principales serán, como podrán ver Mavis y Wendy, pero no solo ellas, Lucy, Mira y Erza también estarán con el pelirrosa, así como Lissana y alguien que aún no se si debería de meter…pero bueno, nos veremos después chicos, Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: El regreso del Dragón

-Ahh…-fue el suspiro de cierta maga estelar, que estaba sentada en un restaurante, pero no cualquier restaurante, estaba en el restaurante que había visitado con Natsu la primera vez que se vieron en Hargeon y no podía apartar la mirada de su bebida, sumergida en los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con el Dragón Slayer de fuego

-Ey Lucy, es hora de irnos, tenemos que regresar al gremio antes de que anochezca o si no el Viejo nos regañara-la llamo un chico de cabello azul oscuro, casi negro que llego a pararse justo al lado de la joven

-Gray, tu ropa-le riño la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo, haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo a buscar sus prendas, antes de cerrar los ojos y darle un trago a su bebida, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo-le falta azúcar…-murmuro con disgusto antes de dejarlo en la mesa y levantarse dispuesta a salir del local tras pagarlo

-Si esta tan amargo, quizá deberías de dejar de venir, nos das muchos problemas siempre que desapareces solo para venir a este lugar-la regaño Gray con una expresión seria que la Maga ignoro-esta es la tercera vez en el mes…¿Qué crees que haces?-le cuestiono molesto por la mueca sin expresión de la rubia

-Ya te lo he dicho…¿no?-le pregunto Lucy al mago de hielo sin mirarlo, mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a la estación de trenes-en esta ciudad…yo conocí a Natsu y en ese restaurante, platicamos y me hablo de Igneel…-le dijo mirando al suelo, mientras recordaba aquel momento con el pelirrosa mientras el arrasaba con toda la comida y ella tomaba esa bebida refrescante, la misma que había pedido ese día y la misma que llevaba pidiendo desde que iba a Hargeon varias veces al mes, en la espera de hallar algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era

Y nunca sabía igual de dulce que como la recordaba

Ante esas palabras, Gray se quedó callado viendo al mar mientras ambos seguían caminando

-Ya son 7 meses…-comento con tristeza el mago de hielo, obteniendo solo silencio por parte de la joven

Así es señores, 7 meses habían pasado desde que Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel había desaparecido de repente, siendo visto por última vez en Hargeon partiendo con rumbo desconocido para todos; sobra decir que la noticia de su desaparición puso al mundo mágico de cabeza, siendo que se trataba del mago ganador de los juegos mágicos tras vencer a los "dragones gemelos" de Sabretooth y el que había detenido la invasión de los dragones, así que todos los Gremios legales de Fiore ayudaron en su búsqueda e incluso algunos ilegales aun si tenían otros fines, pero ninguno fue capaz de dar con el paradero del Mago, incluso se había pedido la colaboración de otros países como Ca-Elum y Minstrel, la movilización había sido masiva sin duda alguna

Pero sin resultados

No había rastro alguno del Dragon Slayer de fuego

Y nadie, ni siquiera el consejo mágico había podido conseguir alguna información al respecto

Obviamente, el gremio entero no ceso en su búsqueda, en especial algunas magas muy conocidas del gremio

Mirajane, Erza, Lisana y Lucy no dejaban de sentirse mal consigo mismas, aun si no querían aceptar lo que le solían hacer al DS

Tema aparte fue Wendy, que si bien primero había estado completamente deprimida y cabizbaja, al grado de ya no ir al gremio, aun con los constantes regaños de Charle que termino por compadecerse de su amiga y en vez de regañarla intentaba confortarla y alegrarla, ahora se encontraba sometiéndose a un intenso entrenamiento esperando mejorar y hacerse aún más fuerte

Y obviamente el que se llevó la peor parte fue Happy, que había buscado como loco y sin descanso al que veía como un padre, obviamente sin resultado, cosa que solo había conseguido deprimirlo hasta hace poco, ya que Lily había decidido que no podía ver a su amigo seguir así y tras una charla que duro bastante tiempo, se decidió a que entrenaría a Happy como entrenaban a los comandantes Exceeds

Así, ambos miembros del antiguo equipo conocido como el "Equipo Natsu" llegaron a la estación de trenes, listos para irse de vuelta a Magnolia

…

Sin que ellos lo supieran, justo en el momento en el que la pareja de magos abordaba el tren para irse, un barco llegaba a la costa, no era muy grande y mucho menos lujoso ya que solo transportaba a un par de jóvenes de aparentes 17 años que eran los que piloteaban la nave

-Llegamos a Hargeon…-comento un chico pelirrosa, el mismo que había puesto al mundo mágico de cabeza con su desaparición

Si damas y caballeros, Natsu Dragneel acababa de volver

Y con nuevo outfiit (el de la imagen de la historia)

-Quien diría que sin el efecto de mareo de los DS, fueras tan capaz de navegar tan bien Natsu-comento su acompañante saliendo de detrás del timón

Se trataba de una chica de la misma edad que aparentaba el DS, quizá un par de años menor, de cabello negro largo, amarrado en dos coletas con unos mechones sueltos a los lados de rostro y un flequillo en la frente, utilizaba una especie de vestido un poco corto que llegaba hasta su cadera y tenía un par de tirantes que lo sujetaban en sus hombros, así como unos cubre brazos con puños de encaje a juego con el vestido, también llevaba unos mayones de color oscuro en las piernas y un par de botas altas que tenían un moño al frente y llegan hasta la parte baja de sus rodillas

Con medidas si bien no exuberantes, si bastante atractivas

-cuando tú eres la que mandas, el navegar es pan comido Mav….-comenzó a hablar el chico, pero la mirada afilada de su compañera lo hizo pensar mejor sus palabras-…digo, fue gracias a ti Zeira…

-haces que me sonroje Natsu…-le dijo con una sonrisa la ahora nombrada Zeira-¿nos vamos a Magnolia?-pregunto mirando de reojo el barco

-sí, no tenemos nada que hacer antes de…así que andando-le aconsejo el joven DS

Sin embargo, recién habían dado un paso fuera del puerto, el chico se detuvo de golpe, para consternación de su acompañante

-un segundo….este olor…-comento el joven pelirrosa mirando hacia algún punto de la ciudad

…

Chelia Blendy era una joven maga que en ese momento estaba en Hargeon por asuntos de trabajo, ya que desde hacía un poco más de medio año, Lamia Scale había estado recibiendo todos los trabajos que involucraban a dicha ciudad portuaria debido a los constantes destrozos que el gremio de Fairy Tail provocaba cuando resolvían sus problemas o incluso a veces cuando estaban ahí, venia sola, no porque ella decidiera tomar un trabajo como ese para sí misma, simplemente que regresaba de ver a su amiga Wendy de Fairy Tail, que llevaba tiempo visitando desde la desaparición del mago de fuego, sabedora de los sentimientos de la DS del cielo y de lo mal que se sentía, y su maestra se había comunicado con ella para mandarla ahí, ya que al parecer una banda de ladrones estaba traficando con personas en ese lugar

Claro que muchos del gremio estuvieron en contra de dejarle la misión a ella sola, pero la Maestra creía en ella y no pensaba defraudarla, ella acabaría con ese problema rápidamente gracias a su magia caza dioses

Y así era como había terminado frente a la guarida de los bandidos, lista para enfrentarse a ellos

-Bien…¡Aquí voy!-anuncio la joven adentrándose en el recinto, el cual era un viejo edificio abandonado en las fronteras de la ciudad

Al entrar, solo se encontró con oscuridad, ya que no podía ver nada y ciertamente no podía acostumbrarse a la poca luz por alguna razón

-¿Hola?-pregunto al entrar-¿Hay alguien aquí?-inquirió temerosa

De la nada, una mano bastante gruesa salida de las sombras la tomo del hombro asustándola, pero otra le tapó la boca impidiéndole gritar, al tiempo que algunas manos más la sujetaban de los brazos aun cuando ella intento forcejear con solo su fuerza física debido al pánico

-pero miren que tenemos aquí…-dijo un tipo saliendo de entre las sombras, parándose frente a la chica, mientras la poca luz salida de un cuarto al fondo, le mostro a la chica que estaba rodeada de por lo menos 20 personas, nada buenas, ya que la persona frente a ella se veía como un bandido, sucio y asqueroso y para nada bueno-al parecer esta lindura quieren unírsenos…jeje, viniste al lugar equivocado para jugar niña…

-Tenjin no…-comenzó la chica de Lamia Scale, pero el bandido frente a ella fue más rápido, rociándole un tipo de líquido extraño que la obligo a cerrar los ojos y a toser, sin poder moverse debido a los demás bandidos que la detenían-¿pero qué…?

-¿Te gusta?-cuestiono con burla el desagradable hombre-sabemos que estamos en la mira de varios gremios, pero conseguimos este sellador mágico con algunos favores…-explico viendo la cara aterrorizada de Chelia-obvio no es permanente, pero nos dará tiempo suficiente para que juguemos un poco contigo y luego te encadenemos para mandarte con la mercancía-le anuncio tomando a la God Slayer de la boca, obligándola a verlo, pudiendo ver la mirada aterrorizada de la chica

Ok, ciertamente en todo su tiempo como maga (el cual oficialmente no era mucho) había hecho un trabajo sola, dado que su prima y Lyon tendían a sobreprotegerla, así que pensó que esta vez les demostraría a todos que ella era capaz de llevar a cabo una misión en solitario, como la maga GS que era, después de todo hablamos de la God Slayer de Viento, una magia perdida para nada débil

¿Y que todo se fuera al carajo en tan solo quince segundos?

En menos de veinte segundos ella seria violada y rebajada a mera mercancía

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control

-No…por favor…que…alguien…¡que alguien me ayude!-exclamo presa del pánico a GS mientras los hombres comenzaban a manosearla por todo el cuerpo

-haaai…-escucho una voz contestarle-en seguida…

POOM

El sonido del techo romperse, gracias a un cuerpo, un cabello rosa que parecía familiar y una mirada verde que demostraba una fiereza comparable a la de un dragón

Eso fue lo que Chelia vio cuando levanto la vista del suelo

Un dragón…

-¿Natsu-san?-pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Hola ¿Chelia, cierto?-le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, ignorando olímpicamente a los bandidos que estaban alrededor de ellos (que ya habían soltado a la joven), pero al ver que la chica estaba asombrada y sin decir ni una palabra, el siguió hablando-pasaba por aquí y te escuche pedir ayuda…así que…aquí estoy-termino mirando al jefe de los bandidos

-¿Quién chigados eres maldito?-le pregunto el hombre-¿Sabes con quienes te estas metiendo? ¡Somos…!

El pobre imbécil no pudo terminar la frase, gracias a un puño que se incrusto en su rostro, claramente rompiéndoselo, que lo mando a destrozar la pared de atrás, sorprendiendo a todos

-Si me interesara, hubiera preguntado yo mismo…-le dijo el Dragón de fuego mirando al cuerpo inerte en los escombros a varios metros-ahora…descuiden, solo les dolerá mucho…-les anuncio poniéndose en pose de pelea

Sin embargo, un tipo le aventó una botella en la cara, el la destruyo con un golpe pero el líquido le salpico el rostro

-¡Natsu-san!-exclamo preocupada la maga, sabiendo que era ese líquido

-JA-se burló el tipo que le había lanzado el líquido-¿eres un mago como ella, no? Bueno ahora no eres nada más que un idiota sin magia…

-jo…¿de verdad?-cuestiono el ojiverde sin perder su sonrisa-¿Quién necesita magia para vencerlos?-pregunto

De nuevo no espero una respuesta, aquello fue una masacre frente a Chelia que estaba absorta ante el poder del DS

-bien…creo que ese era el último-comento el Dragneel viendo como caía el ultimo bandido noqueado antes de regresar su mirada a la God Slayer de Lamia Scale-¿estás bien?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella, que estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, y le sonreía como solo él podía-tranquila, esos idiotas ya no te harán nada

En ese momento la GS observo al DS en todo su esplendor luego de que la rescatara, como si de un príncipe salvando a la princesa se tratara, con la diferencia de que él era un Dragón y ella una Diosa, el color subió a sus mejillas, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su corazón latía desbocado, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de un detalle:

Frente a ella estaba Natsu Dragneel, el mago que había desaparecido hacia 7 meses sin dejar rastro alguno y que ahora de la nada la había rescatado de ser…ya saben

-¡Natsu!-grito alguien, la voz de una chica, sacando a Chelia de sus debates mentales-¿estás aquí?-la dueña de dicha voz se asomó por el agujero en la pared que el líder había hecho gracias al DS-¿Qué sucedió? De repente corriste hacia aquí…

-oh, lo siento Zeira, pero capte el olor de Chelia que estaba en problemas, ella es una God Slayer y una conocida de los juegos mágicos, es del Gremio de Lamia Scale-explico el joven mientras se acercaba a la salida, dejando a una maga de cabello rosa bastante contrariada y sin saber que decir-bueno Chelia, nos veremos luego, tenemos que ir al gremio, cuídate-se despidió el ojiverde saliendo por el hoyo, pisando en el proceso la cara del aun inconsciente líder de los bandidos

Luego de que el chico se fuera, la GS pudo conectar sus ideas y supo de inmediato que tenía que ir al gremio a anunciar el regreso del joven, luego de cobrar la recompensa, claro

…

-Eso fue lindo de tu parte…-comentaba una pelinegra sentada en el tren junto a un pelirrosa que miraba por la ventana maravillado por el paisaje

-¿el qué?-pregunto distraído el joven

-El ayudar a esa chica GS-le contesto la joven sentada mientras leía un libro

-bueno, era obvio que no iba a dejarla sabiendo que estaba en problemas-comento el ojiverde sentándose bien en su asiento peros in dejar de ver por la ventana, ciertamente sin la enfermedad de movimiento, el paisaje era encantador y el viaje en tren era divertido

-¿y el acto de príncipe encantador fue accidental?-pregunto de forma casual levantando la vista de su lectura, aunque se podían notar los celos claramente en su pregunta

-¿príncipe encantador?-repitió algo confundido el DS, ya iban varias veces que Mav….digo Zeira le decía eso desde que habían salido de Tenroujima, generalmente cuando ayudaba a alguna chica o así, pero él seguía sin entender muy bien a que se refería

-claro…obvio que no-se contestó a sí misma la pelinegra volviendo a su libro

Así, la pareja siguió su camino hacia Magnolia y con ello, al gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail

…

Lucy salió de su casa temprano, sin embargo, no se dirigió al gremio como era su costumbre, ya que no estaba de humor para hacer algún trabajo, y sabía que Levy no llegaría temprano ya que estaba con Gajeel ya que vivían juntos desde hacía un par de meses, por otra parte, sabía que Ryuzuki estaba de gira por el país así que estaba en Oak según su ultima charla vía lacrima de comunicación, así que no regresaría por lo menos hasta mañana, así que se le ocurrió dar un paseo por la cuidad para intentar distraerse un poco, ya que cierto DS de fuego desaparecido ocupaba su cabeza desde el día de ayer, como solía hacerlo casi cada semana, razón por la cual, presa de la melancolía, iba a Hargeon a tomarse una bebida en ese restaurante, sin embargo sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no podía estar así, ella era novia de uno de los cantantes más famosos de Fiore, así como Lisana del mejor Guitarrista que estaban en la misma banda, así que el deprimirse por culpa de aquel pelirrosa no tenía sentido ¿verdad?

Tan sumida iba en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta que una chica pelinegra con una bolsa de papel con varios víveres corría hacia ella hasta que fue muy tarde y sintió su trasero estrellarse contra el duro suelo

-duele…-mascullo entre dientes al verse de culo contra el pavimento-¿pero qué…?-pregunto solo para ver como varios alimentos estaban estrellados en el piso, miro a la otra persona para encontrarse con una pelinegra un par de años menor que ella, que miraba con ojos llorosos los alimentos inservibles en el suelo, como huevos estrellados y la botella de leche rota-lo siento ¿estás bien?-se apresuró a ir junto a ella

-el desayuno…-murmuro la chica con ganas de llorar-era lo último del dinero que teníamos…moriremos de hambre…-comento alarmando a la rubia

-oye, lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, te los pagare-le dijo mientras se posaba al lado de la joven

-¿de verdad?-pregunto aun con los ojos húmedos la chica, antes de caer en cuenta de quién era aquella chica-"espera…ella es….perfecto"-pensó suprimiendo una sonrisa que quiso salir y que la delataría

-claro, tengo dinero de sobra ahora mismo, vamos a comprar tu desayuno…-le dijo la maga estelar con una sonrisa-"en realidad solo tengo para la renta, pero fue mi culpa por venir distraída"-pensó para si la joven

-pero no solo era para mí, sino también para mi novio…-comento aun con las lágrimas casi saliendo de ella, mientras por dentro tenía una sonrisa digna de villana de telenovela mexicana

-no importa, vamos-le dijo la maga con una sonrisa

Luego de las respectivas compras, en las que a la Heartfilia le quedo claro que tendría que hacer una misión le gustara o no si quería tener dinero para la renta, ambas chicas llegaron a una intersección del camino

-bueno, yo tengo que ir al gremio para tomar un trabajo-le dijo la rubia mientras señalaba hacia un camino-así que aquí nos despedimos fue un placer y lamento haber chocado contigo

-descuida, gracias por comprarme los víveres Lucy-chan, yo voy por aquí, adiós-se despidió la joven mientras se iba por el camino contrario rápidamente

-adiós…eh…¿le dije mi nombre?-se preguntó la ojicafe algo confundida antes de encogerse de hombros ya que como eran medianamente famosos, quizá ella la conocía de algún lado, y así se dirigió al gremio con la esperanza de hallar un trabajo fácil que consiguiera pagarle la renta de ese mes

Sin que ella lo supiera, la pelinegra siguió corriendo, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no chocar con nadie, y así llego hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde hayo una casa que lucía bastante…"peculiar" y entrar

-volví-anuncio mientras pasaba a dejar las cosas en la mesa, ya que se trataba de una casa bastante sencilla, con apenas lo esencial para vivir

-bienvenida, tardaste un poco ¿paso algo?-pregunto un pelirrosa entrando por la puerta de atrás con una escoba en mano

-algunas cosas, nada importante-le contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa-bueno, aquí están las cosas, haz el desayuno en lo que termino de limpiar para que podamos ir al gremio-le dijo al chica mientras se acercaba a su compañero y tomaba la escoba

-¿no era tu turno de cocinar?-pregunto alzando una ceja el chico

-sí, pero tu cocinas delicioso y necesitare un poco de tu amor para soportar lo que viene…-le comento con algo de temor, cosa que noto el chico, que solo sonrió antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica

-descuida, yo cocino-cedió sin dejar de sonreír, causando un sonrojo en la chica

…

Wendy entro al gremio a la hora que era su costumbre desde hacía algunos días, ya que pasaba toda la mañana entrenando, luego iba al gremio a por algún trabajo sencillo que hacía en la tarde y al día siguiente repetía la rutina, mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior en que su amiga Chelia la había visitado para platicar con ella y ayudarla un poco en su entrenamiento autoimpuesto, al entrar vio a Lucy parada frente al tablón de anuncios, buscando algo que hacer, cosa que la sorprendió, ya que desde que salía con el cantante de "Break the Spell" no solía hacer muchos trabajos

-¿Lucy-san?-la llamo en cuando estuvo a su lado, consiguiendo que la maga la mirara

-oh, hola Wendy-saludo la chica-¿vienes por un trabajo?-pregunto lo obvio, sabiendo de la rutina de la peliazul

-si…¿y tú?-cuestiono la DS del cielo, sabiendo que la chica solo hacia trabajos para pagar la renta y se olvidaba de ellos, ya que sin el mago de fuego, con solo dos trabajos conseguía le dinero necesario

-Sí, pasaron algunas cosas esta mañana y tengo que hacer otro trabajo si quiero completar el alquiler-le contesto la rubia

La puerta se abrió y entro un gato azul, se notaba bastante cansado ya que detrás de él venía Lily también

-Hola a todos-saludo el felino mientras se acercaba a la barra para de un salto subirse a una silla-hola Mira…un pescado frito por favor…-pidió con una sonrisa

-Aye-contesto con una sonrisa la albina yendo hacia la cocina, sabiendo que el pequeño Happy se estaba esforzando cada día por hacerse más fuerte en espera de Natsu

Al recordar ese nombre su sonrisa se esfumo, pensando en si estaría bien y en donde estaría

Se espabilo y se puso a hacer el pescado, sabiendo que al felino no le gustaba esperar, menos después de haber entrenado

De repente algo rompió la usual tranquilidad del gremio (léase, la pelea que estaban teniendo todos los miembros masculinos y algunos femeninos) y fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dando paso a un hombre gordo y feo, claramente repulsivo

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto con mala cara, siendo seguido por varios de sus secuaces que estaban con el

Pobre idiota, no sabía que acaba de meterse en la boca del lobo

-disculpa…¿Quién?-pregunto Mira que dejaba el pescado de Happy sobre la barra, con su usual sonrisa cálida, que no venía acorde al ambiente impuesto por los bandidos

-¡Salamander!-exclamo el hombre, sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lucy aturdida por la pregunta, siendo oída por los hombres invasores

-¡Ya me escuchaste zorra! ¿Dónde está ese infeliz de Salamander? ¡Venimos a cobrarnos por lo de ayer!

-¿Ayer?-repitió confundida Wendy, sabiendo que si ellos buscaban a Natsu por cualquier cosa que les hubiera hecho, tenía que haber sido antes de los 7 meses que llevaba desaparecido

-¡Ya sabemos que Salamander está aquí!-exclamo uno de los bandidos-¡y si quieren esconderlo, se atenderán a las consecuencias!-grito mientras sacaba una botella de un extraño liquido rosa, mientras otros secuaces hacían lo mismo

De inmediato todos en el gremio se pusieron en posición de pelea

Los hombres lanzaron las botellas al suelo, y un humo de color rosa se esparció por el lugar, obligando a todos a taparse la nariz

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Wakaba que estaba tosiendo

-mi magia…-comento Wendy al sentir como se quedaba sin magia de repente

-bien, si no quieren hablar, serán el primer gremio en ser masacrados…-dijo malévolamente le repugnante ser

De inmediato todos los hombres presentes se adelantaron para hacerle frente a los bandidos, siendo solo Gray, Wakaba, Macao, Jet, Droy y Elfman

Obviamente solo Gray y Elfman eran los únicos que capaces de enfrentarlos sin magia, y claramente llevaban las de perder contra tantos enemigos

Pero nadie pudo hacer nada, ya que la pared del techo del recinto fue rota por un cuerpo, que golpeo a dos bandidos estrellándolos contra el suelo, levantando las tablas y creando un cráter con sus cuerpos

-Bueno, parece que ustedes no aprenden…-dijo la sombra levantándose, siendo visible para todos mientras les daba la espalda a los de su gremio

Sin embargo, solo fue necesario ver su cabellera rosa alborotada para que todos supieran de quien se trataba

-Nat…-empezó Lucy totalmente en shock

-Tsu…-termino Wendy en el mismo estado que su compañera

El nombrado miro por encima de su hombro a las chicas que lo habían nombrado, solo para sonreírles como solo la sabia, mostrando esa sonrisa que por 7 meses había abandonado el gremio

-Yo chicas…volví-dijo con alegría

-SALAMANDER-grito el líder de los bandidos, haciendo que todos sus secuaces se lanzaran contra el chico

-Bienvenido a Fairy Tail, donde los idiotas como tú no son bien recibidos…Karyu no…HOKO-el chico solo abrió la boca, y un torrente de fuego se encargó de todos los que se había lanzado a por él, sacándolos del recinto con quemaduras graves

-¿Qué?...-exclamo sorprendido el jefe que se había salvado del ataque de milagro-pero…nosotros…el sellador mágico…-comento claramente sin entenderlo

-¿te olvidas que ese truco lo ocuparon ayer?-le recordó el joven sacándose los tapones de la nariz-Karyu no…TEKKEN

Lo siguiente que fue visible, fue el puño del pelirrosa impactar en la cara del hombre, justo como la noche anterior, sacándolo del gremio

-y más les vale no volver…-termino el chico sonriendo salvajemente

El gremio entero se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, claramente sin procesar lo que acababa de pasar

-¡NATSU!-grito Happy llorando, siendo el primero en reaccionar y lanzándose contra el mago de fuego

-Hola Happy, he vuelto-anuncio mientras recibía al felino entre sus brazos que lloraba a mares

De golpe el gremio estallo en gritos de alegría y recibimiento para el pelirrosa

-¡Natsu-san!-exclamo una alegre Wendy, al borde de las lágrimas mientras se abrazaba al torso del pelirrosa, sin embargo, su desarrolado sentido del olfato detecto algo raro-"¿Qué es este olor? huele a otra chica…y un poco como Chelia"-pensó la joven

-¡Natsu!-grito también Lucy, mientras se colgaba del cuello del joven

-¿Qué es este alboroto?-pregunto Erza, que reciente llegaba-¿y quiénes son esos que están afuera del gremio inconscientes?-inquirió antes de reparar en la presencia del DS en el lugar, helándose de golpe-¿Natsu?

-Yo Erza-saludo el joven con una sonrisa sin miedo alguno

-NATSU-rugió la pelirroja, recorriendo lo que había de distancia en menos de un nanosegundo, dispuesta a golpear al chico por haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, preocupándola…y preocupando al gremio, claro

-Erza-san ¡No!-exclamo la peliazul hija de Grandine, poniéndose entre la Titania y Salamander, obligando a la pelirroja a detenerse mientras veía como Lucy abrazaba protectoramente y algo posesivamente al chico, haciéndola suspirar para intentar calmarse

-te salvaste Natsu…pero aun así tienes mucho que explicar…-le dijo seriamente la mujer mientras se acercaba a el-pero por ahora….bienvenido…-le dijo mirando a otro lado, algo avergonzada por su arranque de ira antes de ir a la barra-hola Mira, un pastel de fresa, por favor

-Claro Erza-contesto sonriente la peliblanca, trayendo en un segundo lo pedido-¿Qué bueno que por fin regreso, no?-le pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa radiante

-si…creo que sí. Eso es bueno-contesto la pelirroja-oye…¿y Lisana?

-Vendrá en un rato, se quedo ha asear su cuarto-respondió la albina sin importancia-se alegrara bastante cuando vea que Natsu volvió

-¡Natsu!-sonó una voz distrayendo al gremio entero

-¡Maldicion!-mascullo el pelirrosa llevándose una mano a la cabeza-la deje de repente en cuando olí a los estúpidos de ayer…

-¿dejaste?-repitió Gray que estaba cerca de su amigo/rival-¿a quién?-dijo la pregunta que todo el gremio tenía en mente

En ese momento la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a la chica que acompañaba al pelirrosa y que se había quedado atrás

-¡¿Tu?!-exclamo sorprendida la Maga Estelar al reconocer a la joven, haciendo que se separara del cuerpo del chico

-¡Rayos Natsu! ¡Siempre me dejas atrás!-se quejó la chica pelinegra en cuando entro al recinto, siendo el centro de atención de todos los ahí presentes

-Je, lo siento Zeira, no volverá a pasar…-se disculpó el DS de fuego con una sonrisa, mientras aún tenía a su compañera DS del cielo abrazada a él, que miraba con desconfianza a la recién llegada y se aferraba al chico con celos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las chicas presentes con las que había hablado hacia 7 meses sobre sus sentimientos por el chico (Mira, Erza y Lucy)

-Ey, Natsu… ¿quién es ella?-pregunto para sorpresa de todos Happy, que también miraba curioso a la joven, en especial al ver que la chica no dejaba de verlo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa preligrosa a el

En ese momento todos en el Gremio supieron que algo acabaría mal

-¿así que tú eres Happy?-pregunto con una sonrisa algo extraña y los ojos brillando en anhelo, mientras ponía sus manos listas para atrapar al felino, que asintió algo temeroso, en ese instantes ni siquiera le dio oportunidad al gato de escapar, ya que lo atrapo entre sus brazos, alejándolo del DS antes de comenzar a abrazarlo con fuerza-¡pero si eres hermoso! ¡Eh estado esperando poder verte! ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Natsu me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¡Eres sumamente lindo! ¡Vamos, dime Mamá!-le pidió sin dejar de abrazarlo y frotar su mejilla con la del minino azul

-¿Ma…-Empezó Miranje mientras abría los ojos de la impresión

-má?-termino Lucy en la misma posición que la Demonio

Segundos después, una presión asesina se dejó sentir en todo el Gremio, haciendo a todos sentir escalofríos bajando por su espina ya que era comparable con el de Miranjane y Erza, siendo que las dos estaban sorprendidas claramente sin ser ellas las culpables lo que hizo que todos buscaran al responsable, encontrándola en la entrada del gremio, Se trataba de Lisana, que estaba viendo con un odio puro a la chica abrazando al Exceed mientras comenzaba a romper la puerta con solo la fuerza de su mano

¿Por qué, se preguntaran? Bueno, es fácil, recuerden que ella era la Madre legítima de Happy, ya que habían sido ella y Natsu los que habían empollado el huevo del gato (¿qué tan raro sonó eso?), por lo que al escuchar a otra chica, en especial desconocida, que ella era la mama del gato, la ponía furiosa a niveles peligrosos

-Natsu…-llamo el Exceed algo aterrado y bastante confundido a su padre, consiguiendo sacar de su estupor al DS que se separó de Wendy (para enojo de la joven) y procedió a acercarse a la pareja

-eh…oh claro, Happy, te presento a Zeira-dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica, sin darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención (no es que no lo supieran, solo los ignoraban)-es una historia un poco larga…te la contare en la casa-le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el gato sonriera al saber que por fin estaría con su padre después de tanto tiempo

-¡Aye! Pero…Natsu….¿que no Lisana es mi mamá?-pregunto el gato confundido, haciendo que la pelinegra aflojara su agarre, cosa que aprovecho para escaparse e irse al lado del pelirrosa mientras la pelinegra sentía la sed asesina obligándola a girarse, encontrándose con la peliblanca menor que sonreía con prepotencia luego de la pregunta del felino con alas, pero para sorpresa de todos, la chica solo sonrió con dulzura como toda respuesta

-Si bueno…-comenzó algo apenado el ojiverde, llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrojándose bastante, llamando aún más la atención de todos en el gremio-sí, supongo que sí, Lisana es tu madre, porque ella y yo te cuidamos cuando eras un huevo…-reconoció haciendo sonreír aún más a la maga Take Over animal-pero entonces….supongo que Zeira es algo así como tu madrasta…-anuncio sonrojado

Si alguien hubiera visto en ese momento el panorama general en el que se sumergió Fairy Tail luego de esa declaración, podría haber jurado que se trataba ni más ni menos que la Fairy Sphere de nuevo en acción, ya que todos en el gremio se congelaron en su lugar con una mueca de asombro

Gray, que estaba a medio desvestirse, fiel a su costumbre, se había quedado congelado con la camiseta colgada en el cuello cual bufanda, y los pantalones en los tobillos

Erza se había quedado pasmada con la cuchara con un trozo de pastel a 3 cm de su boca

Lissana, que había estado a punto de romper la puerta, ahora estaba con un pedazo de la misma en sus manos

Lucy ahora tenía un libro roto por la mitad en ambas manos

Mirajane había estado sirviendo un vaso de jugo para su hermana y se había quedado con la garra volteada, vertiendo todo el contenido en el suelo y aun sujetaba el recipiente sin más

La expresión de Wendy parecía una réplica exacta de la pintura multiconocida "El grito"

Todo duro así en Fairy Tail unos segundos, antes de que Magnolia entera temblara al grito de:

-¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?

…

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba una maga estelar de cabello plateado a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia mientras miraba al cielo, donde cientos de aves huían de algo-quizá llueva pronto, debo de apresurarme para llegar a Fairy Tail…-comento reanudando su marcha

Si damas y caballeros, las cosas se pondrían de cabeza ahora que Natsu había vuelto

…

¡Listo! Por fin termine este capítulo y lo estoy subiendo ahora mismo, recieno lo termine y no podía esperar mas, bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué le paso a Mavis? ¿De dónde salió Zeira? ¿Qué pasara ahora con Natsu?

Bueno, este Fic es, como se darán cuenta, algo loco, y las parejas principales del Harem de Natsu, son: Mavis, Wendy, Chelia y Lucy ¿Por qué? Porque hacían falta Lolis en los fics de Harem de FT, no me digan que no, y Lucy es la pareja de Natsu, es obvio para todos, luego están: Erza, Lisana, Mira y la recién llegada Yukino, ¿a quién más quieren ver? Díganme en los comentarios y ya veré a quien más agregar…por cierto Para los que no lo sepan, Zeira es un personaje del Manga de Fairy Tail Zero, pueden leer el manga o buscar su articulo en la Wiki de Fairy Tail por si no la conocen

Bueno, sin más, me despido, See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: ¡Empiezan los problemas!

-¿Madrastra?-pregunto Gray asombrado, ya que era lo suficientemente listo como para saber lo que esa palabra implicaba, así como el resto del gremio que los había oído

-"pero no solo era para mí, sino también para mi novio…"-recordó Lucy su encuentro de esa mañana con la pelinegra que seguía sonriendo como muñeca de aparador, cosa que la molestaba demasiado por alguna extraña razón-imposible…¿ustedes…?-intento preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, llamando la atención de todas las chicas del gremio presentes que entendieron cuál era su pregunta de inmediato

Ante eso, la pelinegra cambio su sonrisa de muñeca por una llena de superioridad y vanidad mientras se abrazaba al brazo del DS

-En resumen, Natsu y yo, Somos novios-comento casualmente, ocasionando que por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos todos se congelaran en el gremio, en especial al ver que el pelirrosa solo se sonrojaba un poco pero no negaba nada, confirmando que era en serio eso-lo que me hace tu madrastra-le explico al pequeño gato que miraba sin entender muy bien todo eso

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Lisana sin querer creerlo

-Así como Kaito, el novio de Lisana, es tu padrastro-le explico la chica tomando al gato en brazos, helando a la peliblanca menor tras esas palabras, al igual que casi todas las mujeres que hicieron una mueca de solo imaginarse el dolor que ese comentario había causado en la joven que solo se había quedado de piedra

-¡imposible!-exclamo Gray, que había terminado de desnudarse, mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza-No, no y no, ¡Natsu no puede tener novia!

-¿de qué hablas Hielito? ¿Cómo que no puedo tener novia?-pregunto el pelirrosa molesto por las palabras de su amigo/rival

-así como lo escuchas cerebro de carbón-contesto el peliazul, que presa del shock no media sus palabras-¡es imposible que alguien como tu tenga novia!

-pero aquí estoy yo como prueba de eso…-intervino la pelinegra que seguía colgada del brazo del DS-además, él tiene más motivos que tú para tener novia…yo diría que uno mas….-comento mirando al desnudo mago de hielo fijamente que se avergonzó dándose cuenta de su estado libre de prendas de vestir

Esa declaración puso rojas a todas las chicas (menos a Wendy que no entendía el doble sentido de esa frase) e hizo que Kana comenzara a ahogarse con su cerveza tras escucharla; "¡eso no podía ser cierto! ¡No podía ser tan grande!" esa fue la frase que paso por la cabeza de todas y cada una de las magas que miro fijamente a la entrepierna del pelirrosa, como si esperaran poder ver debajo de su ropa para confirmar lo que la recién llegada había dicho, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y se cubriera con las manos

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-les pregunto molesto, sacando a todas de su extraño trance

-No importa…-siguió hablando el mago de hielo-¡no hay forma de que el cerebro de carbón entienda el significado de novia!

En ese momento, la cara de Zeira se transformó por unos segundos en una mueca de fastidio, como si aquella frase hubiera echado a perder todo un plan maquiavélico, pero nadie pudo darse cuenta de ello, ya que la puerta del gremio abriéndose llamo la atención de todos

-¡Muy bien mocosos! ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto Makarov, quien entraba acompañado de nada menos que de Yukino Aguria, ambos magos se quedaron de piedra al ver a un pelirrosa parado en medio del gremio, con una desconocida abrazada a el-¿Na….Natsu?-pregunto asombrado el viejo maestro mientras abría los ojos al verlo ahí

-¡Natsu-sama!-exclamo la peliplateada dejando caer su maleta de la impresión, sin importarle la presencia de Zeira que al verla sonrió por lo bajo, como si planeara algo

-Hola viejo, ya volví-saludo con toda la naturalidad del mundo el DS mientras sonreía y saludaba a su abuelo, mientras sentía como Zeira se soltaba de el

Justo a tiempo para que ella evadiera el poderoso golpe del gigantesco brazo del sexto maestro que lo mando a destruir la pared de fondo, antes de tomarlo y comenzarlo a apretar

-¡Maldito seas Natsu! ¿Dónde carajo habías estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos en el gremio? ¡Te hemos buscado por 7 malditos meses! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Responde cabrón! ¡Que te espera EL castigo por lo que nos hiciste!-le gritaba mientras zarandeaba al pobre pelirrosa, que presa del KO no podía responder, para mayor enojo del viejo

-¡Maestro! ¡Deténgase o matara a Natsu-san!-le pedía una preocupada Wendy al viejo, que al percatarse de la presencia de la pelinegra soltó de inmediato al chico que cayo inerte al suelo, para preocupación de varios

-¿y usted quien es, señorita?-pregunto el pequeño hombre acercándose a la chica que volvió a sonreír como muñeca de porcelana, fastidiando a todas las chicas del gremio e incluso fastidiando a Yukino por alguna razón, siendo que ella estaba al lado de Natsu mientras veía como Wendy comenzaba a curarlo

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zeira Redlizard, mucho gusto Makarov Dreyar-sama-se presentó con una linda sonrisa que atrapo a casi todos los varones del gremio, cosa que volvió a fastidiar a las mujeres de el

-mucho gusto, dime… ¿Qué busca una chica como tú aquí, en nuestro humilde gremio?-pregunto cortésmente el anciano

-muy fácil…quiero volverme una maga de este gremio-le dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír-Natsu-kun puede recomendarme para el puesto si gusta…-agrego, mirando de reojo a Lucy, que recordaba que así era como ella había entrado al gremio

-ya veo…¿ puedes decir que magia usas?-pregunto el hombre mirando analíticamente a la pelinegra, que no se inmutaba ante la dura mirada del mago santo

En ese momento la chica como respuesta extendió sus brazos y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una cúpula de luz negra con bordes blancos, segundos después, esta empezó a cambiar de color, pasando a todas las tonalidades del espectro visible por todos los magos, los cuales estaban maravillados ante la vista

-Yo soy la God Slayer de la Luz…-anuncio la chica dentro de la cúpula, antes de que esta se dispersara con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, pudiendo mirar a todos los magos bastante asombrados

-Increíble…de acuerdo-acepto Makarov algo asombrado-bienvenida a Fairy Tail Zeira…ve con Mira para que te ponga la marca del gremio…pero antes…tienes que saber las tres leyes de Fairy Tail…-le dijo el hombre mostrándose completamente serio, cosa que pocas veces pasaba

-No revelarás jamás ninguna información que pueda perjudicar a Fairy Tail. No te pondrás en contacto con antiguos clientes sin una buena razón ni obtendrás con ello ningún beneficio personal. Aunque te equivoques de camino, debes vivir con todas tus fuerzas. Jamás considerarás tu vida como algo insignificante. Y no olvides nunca a los amigos queridos-recito la chica con una suave sonrisa, impactando a todos un poco mas

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?-empezó Makarov que aún no podía salir de su asombro, ya que se suponía que nadie salvo los magos del Gremio sabían de las reglas del mismo, entonces por impulso busco al DS que recién se levantaba con la ayuda de Yukino y Wendy-Natsu…tu…-intento hablar, pero se detuvo al ver al pelirrosa mover la cabeza de forma negativa

-Yo no se los dije viejo…-contesto a la pregunta no hecha con clama, algo raro en el-ella ya las había deducido desde antes de encontrarme con ella…por eso la traje aquí-le comento sonriendo

-Bien Natsu…pero a todo esto…¿podrías decirnos porque desapareciste de repente…mintiéndome descaradamente a mí y sin avisarle a nadie?

-Es cierto…Natsu-sama desapareció hace 7 meses…pero…¿Por qué?-pregunto Yukino, centrando la atención en ella de inmediato, haciéndola avergonzarse

-OH bueno, verán…es una larga historia…-se excusó el pelirrosa moviendo la mano-quizá después pueda…-intento seguir, pero al ver la mirada de todos los integrantes del Gremio, incluyendo a Makarov, que exigían una explicación a su desaparición, suspiro-ahh…ok, está bien…se los contare…

Historia de Natsu:

Fue el día que decidí irme a casa temprano, luego de que Lucy y Lisana se fueran a su cita…pensé en ir a pescar y al día siguiente, luego de que Happy volviera, haría alguna misión con él, pero mientras iba rumbo al lago, choque con una chica que estaba corriendo hacia algún lado, ella termino en el suelo

-¡Duele!-murmuro la chica, al verse de culo contra el pavimento, soltando en el proceso una hoja de pergamino bastante arrugada y magullada, que atrape de inmediato antes de que el viento se la llevara, al verla pude ver que se trataba de un trabajo

-"Se solicita la ayuda de un/os Mago/s para liberar al pueblo de Eridanus (Isla situada al norte de Ca-elum Oeste de Fiore a unos minutos de Hargeon) de unos bandidos"-leí bastante asombrado, mientras la chica frente a mi seguía sobándose el trasero-interesante…-murmure para mí-"Paga de 300 Jewels y 20 pescados"-termine de leer la recompensa, quedando extrañado por tan mísera paga

-¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme eso!-exclamo la chica levantándose de golpe, al ver que leía el papel-¡eso no te incumbe!-me grito mientras se lanzaba por el papel, entonces la pude ver bien…era Zeira por si se lo preguntan-¡necesito llegar al gremio más próximo para que me ayuden!-exclamo mientras tomaba el trozo de papel e intentaba seguir corriendo

-¿Sabes que por esa recompensa ningún mago la querrá hacer? no, es más, el maestro del gremio tomara ese trabajo como una broma ¿no?-le pregunte mirándola, haciendo que se detuviera-Además…si la isla es parte de Ca-elum ¿Por qué estás en Fiore?-le pregunte viéndola de espaldas a mí, dándome cuenta de que lucía muy cansada, como si llevara muchos días de viaje sin descanso

En ese momento la chica comenzó a temblar, por lo que quede confundido

-Oye…¿estás bien…?-le pregunte acercándome a ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, ella se volteo, pudiendo ver como su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas mientras me miraba suplicante

-Lo se…-murmuro mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas sin dejar de llorar-lo se…lo se…nadie quiere hacerla…nadie quiere ayudarnos porque la aldea no tiene forma de pagarlo…-me conto entre sollozos-en Ca-Elum todos los gremios se rieron de mi…por eso vine a Fiore…llevo ya dos semanas fuera de la casa…y no he podido conseguir ayuda…yo…yo…sniff…

-Ey, tranquila-le dije acercándome a ella-¿Qué pasa con tu aldea?-le pregunte-¿Quiénes son Xcution?

-Ellos son un grupo de personas, Magos…que llegaron a la aldea hace 2 meses…y nos han sometido, han matado a mucha gente…se llevaron a mi hermana…mi padre…el…el…-su voz se quebró y no fue necesario que terminara para que la entendiera, estaba furioso por eso, un gremio oscuro que hacía de las suyos con los inocentes…imperdonable

-Yo iré…-le dije simplemente, haciendo que ella dejara de llorar de la impresión

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir

-Yo tomare esta misión…-le asegure, para después mostrarle la marca del gremio-soy un mago de Fairy Tail…y acepto esta misión…partiremos mañana en la mañana…-le dije con una sonrisa

…

-¿Te das cuenta de que esa misión era de Rango S?-pregunto Titania seria, antes de mirar al maestro que estaba algo asombrado luego de la historia-Maestro…¿no se dio cuenta de eso luego de leer la misión?-cuestiono sonando un poco molesta-teníamos que haber ido juntos y…

-Lo se…-interrumpió el pelirrosa a la maga S-pero tú te habías ido a ver a Jellal, Lucy había tenido una cita con Ryuzuki el día anterior así que pensé que estaría cansada, y Gray estaba con Juvia de misión...-comento haciendo sentir mal a las chicas de su equipo-Zeira necesitaba ayuda inmediata…así que luego de que descansara en mi casa, partimos al día siguiente muy en la mañana

-Me despertó cuando vino al gremio a tocar, así que aún estaba medio dormido cuando leí la misión…así que fue en parte mi culpa-acepto Makarov agachando la mirada algo apenado-pero aun así Natsu, me dijiste que volverías ese mismo día…

-Pensaba que no sería gran cosa, por eso ni siquiera le avise a Happy-contesto el ojiverde antes de ponerse algo serio-pero me equivoque…

-¿Era un gremio peligroso?-pregunto algo preocupada Lucy, luego de ver la expresión sombría de su compañero

-¿esos tipos?-inquirió divertido el joven, como si la idea sola le hiciera gracia-para nada, eran el gremio más débil y patético con el que me he enfrentado…

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué se complicaron las cosas?-cuestiono Gray algo confundido

-Por varias razones-contesto el pelirrosa-la primera…esta…-comento sacando una gema de su bolsillo

Pero no era una gema, era una Lacrima, pero no cualquier lagrima

De inmediato todos se helaron en su lugar, en especial Erza, Lucy y Gray

-Eso…Eso es…-empezó La Reyna de las hadas con el color desapareciendo de su rostro debido al shock

-Una lacrima de Etherion…-les confirmo el ojiverde, mientras sostenía la gema del tamaño de una medalla cualquiera-lo que encontré fue preocupante, al parecer desde hace varios años, mientras nosotros estábamos suspendidos en Tenroujima, algunos gremios oscuros menores empezaron a buscar en el mar los fragmentos de la torre del cielo, el problema fue que los hallaron, los bandidos se situaron en Eridanus por la razón de que un yacimiento de Etherion estaba cerca de ahí…ellos lo extraían y lo enviaban a algún lado-les conto a todos, haciendo que se preocuparan bastante

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste? En ese momento tuviste que haber pedido refuerzos-le regaño Miranjane luego de oírlo

-pensé en hacerlo…pero fue imposible, porque paso la segunda complicación-respondió el chico que seguía serio

-¿Qué sucedió Natsu-san?-pregunto esta vez Wendy que estaba bastante contrariada por el relato, mientras veía como Zeira, que había permanecido callada durante el relato de "su novio" (cosa que hacía que a Wendy le dieran ganas de saltar sobre ella) se levantó de su asiento con expresión contrariada y culpable

Mientras peleaba contra los magos de ese gremio, Zeira apareció queriendo ayudarme…-contesto la pregunta el DS

-Pero como aun no había despertado mi magia…solo fui un estorbo-siguió la pelinegra con rostro culpable-terminamos cayendo por un túnel que daba a las ruinas de lo que había sido la aldea hacia 100 años más o menos…

-Terminamos en una biblioteca extraña, donde encontramos varios libros interesantes en lo que buscábamos una manera de salir-continuo el ojiverde

-¿de ahí…ella…?-pregunto Makarov solo para ver asentir a la pelinegra, sabiendo que no sería la primera vez que alguien aprendida la God Slayer de un libro, bastaba ver a Chelia de Lamia Scale

-ahí estaba un libro de magia perdida, la God Slayer de la luz…-afirmo la chica

-Cuando salimos de ahí, ya habían pasado varias horas, los Magos oscuros ya habían huido…así que les seguimos…-conto el chico-tardamos por lo menos una semana en dar con ellos, y luego de que los destrozara, nos dieron la información de algunos otros gremios que hacían lo mismo que ellos…Así que Zeira y yo nos embarcamos en una misión personal, cazamos a todos los gremios que estaban sacando los restos de Etherion…luego de eso, decidí entrenar a Zeira para poder hacer que se uniera a nosotros…y ahí pasaron los 7 meses…-termino el chico con calma, mientras volvía a ser abrazado por la joven, para desagrado de varias chicas

-¿pero dónde entrenaron? Los estuvimos buscando por todo el continente…-quiso saber el maestro

-Bueno, como les dije los primeros 4 meses estuve viajando por varias islas menores, tanto de Ca-Elum como de Fiore…luego de eso, Zeira y yo entrenamos en la isla Tenrou-contesto con simplicidad el chico, causando un cuarto shock general en lo que iba del día

-espera, espera, espera…¿nos estas diciendo que la mayor parte de este tiempo que estuviste desaparecido…estuviste en Tenroujima?-cuestiono Gray algo asombrado y completamente atónito

-hem…si-fue la respuesta del joven que lucía una cara de póker

-¡YO SI TE MATO!-grito furioso el mago de Hielo, a punto de lanzarse sobre el pelirrosa, siendo solo detenido por Juvia que lo abrazaba posesivamente, mientras miraba a Zeira con molestia

-Vale…déjame ver si entiendo…¿TU, un mago de Fairy Tail, llevaste a una DESCONOCIDA, a la isla tesoro del gremio? ¿Y la primera estuvo de acuerdo con ello?-pregunto con voz peligrosa el viejo maestro

-En un principio no…pero luego de hacerle no sé qué prueba, la acepto como nuestra, como maga de Fairy Tail…

-Así que realmente solo me faltaba la marca del gremio-comento la pelinegra sonriente, que seguía pegada al DS

-Vaya… ¿eso significa que Natsu-sama y Zeira-sama destruyeron a varios gremios oscuros solos?-pregunto Yukino, que no dejaba de asombrarse ante el poder del DS y de su nueva compañera…aunque ciertamente le molestaba el hecho de verla pegada a él como si fuera su novia

-Bueno, si…fue un poco complicado pero lo conseguimos…y ahora estamos de regreso….por cierto Yukino…¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono al reparar por primera vez en la presencia de la Maga de Sabretooth

-ah…bu…bueno…-empezó a responder la maga estelar, bastante nerviosa al ser el centro de atención de un momento a otro-vera Natsu-sama…lo que sucede es que debido a que las alianzas entre gremios han aumentado considerablemente…el consejo mágico decreto que todos los gremios deberían de mandar a un mago suyo a un gremio aliado…y Sting-sama me mando aquí…soy algo así como la embajadora de Sabertooth en Fairy Tail…

-¿De verdad? ¿Y nosotros a quien enviamos?-inquirió el pelirrosa mirando alrededor a ver si daba con la persona faltante

-A Laki-respondió Mira de inmediato-pero no solo es ella…Fairy Tail tiene alianza con Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hell's, Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus…así que veremos a gente de los juegos mágicos por aquí muy pronto…-explico con su eterna sonrisa

-Vaya…me tengo que poner al corriente con lo que sucedió estos 7 meses…-comento algo pensativo el chico-pero primero-aviso acercándose al tablero de trabajos para mirarlos y arrancar uno random-necesitamos dinero, así que Zeira y yo haremos un trabajo pequeño ¿vienes Happy?-le pregunto a su hijo adoptivo que sonrió como tenía tiempo no lo hacia

-AYE-exclamo casi eufórico el Exceed

-Ey…-intento detenerlos Lucy en cuando vio que el pelirrosa se dirigía a la salida, dejando a todos algo desorientados-¡espera Natsu!-lo llamo haciendo que el trio se detuviera-¿A dónde vas?

-Espera Natsu, no puedes irte así de repente si recién llegas-secundo Erza reaccionando al igual que todos

-cierto cerilla, tenemos que hacer lo de siempre ahora que volviste…-comento Gray

-Lo siento chicos, tengo prisa ya que no tenemos ni un Jewel para el día…así que haremos una misión sencilla y volveremos para la fiesta, descuiden…regresaremos…-les aseguro a todos con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tenían 7 meses sin ver, lo que ocasionó que todas las chicas en el gremio (y eso increíblemente incluía a Juvia) se sonrojaran, pero su sonrojo paso a una mueca de fastidio cuando Zeira, mirándolas sobre su hombro con superioridad se agarró del brazo del DS y lo arrastro fuera del lugar, dedicándoles a todos en el gremio una sonrisa burlona, pasando ambos al lado de una Lisana de piedra que seguía sin moverse en la puerta

…

Ciudad de Crocus, Castillo Mercurius:

-Princesa-llamo un caballero bastante alto y de cabello café mientras entraba a los aposentos de la princesa del castillo, que se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador cepillándose el cabello

-¿Qué sucede Arcardios?-pregunto la joven de cabellera verde mientras miraba al caballero por el espejo de forma desinteresada

-Hemos recibido un informe de Magnolia-contesto el hombre llamando la atención de la joven, que se volteo para verlo bien luego de eso

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto intentando esconder su ansiedad repentina

Ante eso el caballero sonrió, un gesto raro en el

-Natsu Dragneel ha vuelto-anuncio, percatándose del brillo en los ojos de la princesa-ya he preparado un carruaje para ir de inmediato, tenemos que saber dónde estuvo estos 7 meses-agrego, solo para sentir como era abrazado por la chica de ojos verdes

-Gracias Arcardios, no perdamos tiempo…-le dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del castillo bastante decidida-"Espérame Natsu Dragneel…"-se dijo a si misma con decisión

…

En alguna parte de Fiore, Gremio de Lamia Scale:

-¿Estas segura de esto?-preguntaba la anciana maestra del gremio, mientras veía algo preocupada a la chica pelirrosa frente a ella, pero ella se veía firme en su decisión

-Sí, Oba-sama, estoy segura…así que…por favor…-le pidió la chica seriamente, mientras detrás de ella estaban todos los demás miembros del gremio, y eso incluía a Lyon y a Sherry que se veían bastante preocupados por el tema que discutían ambas mujeres

La mujer se mantuvo callada mirando seriamente a la joven, escudriñándola con la mirada por varios segundos que parecieron horas para la joven GS

-Está bien, serás la embajadora de Lamia Scale en Fairy Tail-anuncio maestra del gremio, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica debido a la emoción

-¡Espere un poco Oba-sama!-le pidió Sherry a su maestra, dando un paso al frente para ganar la atención de todos-¡No puede encomendarle una misión así a Chelia, ella aún es muy pequeña!

-Si Oba-sama, si quiere puedo ir yo…-se ofreció el mago de hielo del gremio-pero no creo que sea buena idea dejar ir así a Chelia…ella aún no está lista para una misión así, recuerde lo que sucedió en su última misión…de no haber sido por Natsu-san…ella…-comento preocupado el joven

Usualmente a la GS le habría encantado ver a Lyon preocupada por ella, pero en esta ocasión se sintió ofendida por la forma en que intentaba detenerla, por lo que estaba a punto de hablar, pero la maestra se le adelanto

-Me temo Lyon, que aun cuando tienes parte de razón, yo, a diferencia de ti, confió en Chelia para llevar a cabo esta misión-le dijo la anciana, sorprendiendo a todos, incluida la God Slayer-aun cuando ella estuvo en riesgo en la misión pasada, eso no quita el que haya decidido enfrentar a los bandidos por sí sola, por lo que estoy dispuesto a encomendarla a esta misión, ella no es una niña Lyon, es una Maga de Lamia Scale y tiene derecho a que la deje hacer esta misión…¿alguna objeción?-le pregunto luego del regaño la mujer, que estaba completamente seria, a diferencia de como solía comportarse

-Bueno…yo…-se mostró dubitativo el peliblanco luego de oír a la maestra, antes de volverse hacia la GS con confusión-Chelia…yo…

-Iré a Magnolia Luon, te guste o no…-lo corto la pelirrosa menor con determinación en los ojos, cosa que notaron tanto su prima como su escucha, que solo agacharon la mirada, conscientes de que la joven ya había tomado su decisión-bien, iré a preparar mis cosas-anuncio dirigiéndose a la salida, sin ver como la sonrisa de la maestra se ensanchaba, consiente del motivo por el cual la chica había pedido ir a Fairy Tail

-"Mucha suerte con Dragneel-kun Chelia-chan"-le deseo la mujer en su mente, mientras veía salir a la GS del recinto-¡Bien! ¡Todos vuelvan al trabajo o los hare girar!-les grito con su tono de siempre

Mientras que la GS del cielo, solo tenía un pensamiento mientras iba a su casa

-"Espérame Natsu-kun"

…

En algún punto de Fiore, gremio Mermaid Hell´s:

-¿estas segura de esto, Kagura-neesan?-le pregunto una morena de cabello castaño a su compañera, que estaba empacando su rompa en una maleta-si no quieres puedo ir yo en tu lugar…

-Por supuesto Milana, yo pedí la misión después de todo…-contesto la pelimorada mientras cerraba su maleta-tranquila, no pasara nada malo-la tranquilizo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica-será bueno para mi estar cerca de Erza-san…y también es para saber dónde estuvo todo este tiempo el Dragon Slayer de fuego, no podemos correr riesgos con nada en este tiempo…-le explico con calma mientras caminaba a la puerta

-rayos…está bien, saluda a Erza-nee de mi parte-se despidió la chica amante de los gatos con una expresión triste mientras veía a la chica despedirse antes de salir de la habitación, partiendo en dirección a Magnolia

-"Espérame un poco, Erza…Natsu…"

….

Y con eso acaba el capítulo de hoy, si sé que me tarde mucho en subirlo, pero he estado algo ocupado con mis estudios, así que perdonen el retraso, en fin, díganme que les parecio, ahora que 3 chicas más van rumbo a Magnolia, faltan algunas otras pero por el momento veremos que tal le va a Natsu con "su novia" en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos


End file.
